Parenthood Prequel
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: The beginning of the Jefferson-Johnson family. About when the couple first started their family. MoJo of course. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Parenthood Prequel - Chapter 1

"I'm nervous…" Maureen whispered, grabbing Joanne's hand, tightly squeezing it.

Joanne winced as Maureen's hand holding became more harmful with every passing second, "Ow, baby…please, I'm driving…" She said keeping her attention on the road, while also trying to pull her hand free from Maureen's lethal grip.

"I still can't believe we qualified…" She stated, staring blankly out the window, "This is it…we're going to actually start a family…"

"Yeah, and I'm going to need both hands to do so…" Joanne said, as she successfully pulled into the parking lot of the adoption agency, throwing her car into park, and quickly pulling her hand free, "Maureen!?"

"What?" Maureen asked snapping back into reality.

Joanne cradled her hand, examining it, making sure it was okay. She turned her focus back to Maureen, slightly worried, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Maureen answered, nodding her head, "I'm nervous and I feel a little nauseous…but I'm good."

"Well you kind of spaced out there for the last ten minutes of the car ride." Joanne said, "Are you still sure you want to do this?"

"I'm positive." Maureen smiled. "I love you and I want to raise a family with you."

"I love you too." Joanne smirked, leaning over to give her a reassuring kiss on the cheek. She climbed out of the car, meeting Maureen around the other side. They intertwined their hands, and together they made their way inside the building.

When they were inside, Maureen couldn't stop pacing back and forth as they waited to be called into the office.

"Maureen, would you sit down." Joanne whispered through gritted teeth, the other couple in the room strangely looking at them.

"I can't believe this…" Maureen said, finally taking a seat next to Joanne, "I killed my hamster when I was ten…what if…"

Joanne smirked, grabbing her chin, cutting her sentence off with a kiss, not caring about the other two people in the room. "You were ten. You're an adult now and you're married to me, I'm not going to let you do anything stupid. Everything is going to work out. Sure it's going to be a bumpy ride, but I'll be there every step of the way, honeybear."

"Pookie," Maureen whispered, "Have I mentioned that I love you."

"Yes, but I never get tired of hearing it." Joanne smirked, kissing her wife one more time.

"Mrs. and Mrs. Jefferson-Johnson?"

Joanne and Maureen both turned to the office door, where a middle aged lady stood with a folder in her hand. She smiled at the couple, pushing her glasses up her thin nose. "You can come in now."

Maureen grabbed Joanne's hand as the two made their way in the office. It was official; they were going to start their family today.

In the office, Joanne sat calmly in front of the desk, while Maureen fidgeted and bit her nails, letting Joanne answer mostly all the questions.

"Okay, so do you two want a baby or-"

"Whoa, not a baby." Maureen bluntly said, earning an elbow in the side from Joanne. "What? We are not ready for a baby."She whispered.

The lady behind the desk cleared her throat, earning back Maureen's attention.

"I mean, we're ready for a child, just not that young…" Maureen smirked, "You understand right Mrs.…" She paused to read her nametag, "Mrs. Stuart?"

The blonde sat back crossing her arms over her chest, "I work at an adoption agency, Mrs. Jefferson-Johnson, I'm afraid I do _not_ understand."

"We are looking for maybe ages three and up." Joanne clarified, "No reason really, it's just the age group that we feel most comfortable with."

Mrs. Stuart's eyes shifted back to Joanne's, smiling in the lawyer's direction, preferring to talk to her instead of Maureen. "I think I can arrange something for you." She stood up, "Follow me, I'll have you meet the kids, and you pick one, sign some papers and the kid is yours."

"Sounds like a dog pound." Maureen mumbled, getting rewarded with a glare from Joanne. "Well." Maureen shrugged, and followed Joanne out the door, and to a back room where a play area was set up.

"Here you are." Mrs. Stuart said, "You are free to talk to them. I'll be over at that table if you need me. I have all their files ready for when you are ready." Before she walked away, she stopped next to Maureen to add, "Oh, and don't worry unlike dogs, they don't bite." And she walked away.

Maureen looked over her shoulder, sending her a fierce look, "Bitch." She muttered.

"Keep your cool." Joanne smirked, grabbing Maureen's hand, pulling her inside the room so they could scope out the children.

There weren't as many kids as Maureen thought there were going to be. They were scattered around the room playing or watching the small TV set up in the corner. She didn't know how she and Joanne were going to be able to choose just one.

"They look pretty young." Joanne mentioned, looking to see what Maureen's reaction was.

Maureen only nodded, scanning through the room of kids. They all looked to be two or three years-old, no one older than that. "Well, a kid's a kid right?"

"Right." Joanne smiled, happy with that answer. Not only would she get to watch her very own child grow up and become something, she would get the pleasure of watching Maureen grow into a parent.

"Do you two need some help?" Mrs. Stuart asked, surprising the two women. "You seem lost."

"We're just looking." Maureen stated.

"Well, this isn't like shopping." Mrs. Stuart said,

Maureen rolled her eyes; this bitch seriously had an attitude problem towards her.

"What about her?" Joanne suddenly asked, hoping to stop any kind of argument Maureen was sure about to start.

Mrs. Stuart followed the direction Joanne was pointing, her eyes landing on a small redhead. "Ashley." She smirked, "Two years old. She was brought to us only a year ago. Would you like to see her file?" She asked.

"Wait." Maureen said, her eyes focusing on a child entirely different. She was standing by the window playing with a Barbie. She looked like the oldest one in the room, her long blonde hair shining in the sunlight.

Mrs. Stuart looked, scrunching up her face, "Leah, five years old. She's very sensitive at times, and can be shy. She's like our ugly duckling."

Maureen's head snapped in her direction, her eyes full of annoyance, "I can't believe you would say that about a child."

"She's the oldest out of all our kids." Mrs. Stuart said, "She was left on our doorstep when she was only nine months old. Kids usually get adopted by age two or three but this one hasn't gone yet. People usually want babies too and now that she's five…well she isn't getting any younger."

"We'll take her." Maureen said with out a second thought.

Mrs. Stuart's face nearly blanched, "That was quick for someone who seemed so nervous and unwilling before. You haven't even read her profile."

"She's shy and sensitive, I got it." Maureen smirked, "and you say she's an ugly duckling, but I think other wise, and I think she's going to grow up to be a swan who will kick your ass."

"Maureen." Joanne smirked, pulling her wife away from the blonde lady, "Are you sure about this?"

"Joanne, I've never been so sure about anything before." Maureen smiled. "I want a child with you and I want that one. Something just feels right. Unless you see another child…" She looked around the room, her eyes suddenly lighting up, "Maybe we can adopt two today!?"

"Slow down there; let's just start off with one." Joanne laughed, amused at how fast Maureen's nerves died down. "I'm happy if you're happy."

"I'm happy with Leah." Maureen smiled,

"Okay." Joanne nodded, looking back in Mrs. Stuart's direction, "Leah it is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There you have it, Chapter 1. This is not going to be as long as my other Parenthood stories, but yeah...I'm trying it out lol. I hope you guys all enjoy. **

**Shout out to ****_Mitchy1_**** who suggested the idea for a prequel. Thanks!**

**I do not own RENT**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So…I don't have to go back to that place no more?" Leah asked from the backseat of the car, her eyes darting between the back of Maureen and Joanne's head, waiting for answers.

Joanne smiled, and turned around, "No sweetie, like we said before, we're going to be your new mommies now."

"I get my very own room?" She brightly asked, kicking her feet back and forth.

"Yup." Maureen answered, turning around with a big smile, happy the little girl…_their_ little girl seemed excited about the new situation she was in.

"Can I paint it bright pink!?" Leah happily asked, "With a Barbie bed spread?"

Maureen giggled, turning to face Joanne, "I thought she was shy?"

Joanne shrugged while she undid her seatbelt, climbing out of the car and opening the backseat so she could grab Leah. "Where here."

Leah held out her arms gladly letting Joanne hoist her up. True she didn't know much about Joanne and Maureen, but for some reason she knew living with them was going to be way better than living back at the foster care center. She hated it there. The grown ups only thought she was shy because there were so many other kids around, she didn't get enough attention like she wanted.

Once Joanne pulled her free from the car, the lawyer bent over to set her on the ground, but Leah kept her arms firmly wrapped around Joanne's neck, just eyeing her.

"Honey, I need to grab your suitcase." Joanne smirked, trying to set her feet on the ground one more time, but Leah bent her knees, her eyes intently locked on Joanne's.

"But I don't wanna." She half pouted, already liking the feel of being in Joanne's arms.

Joanne's heart melted, how could she deny that look?

"This is going to be a problem." Joanne said, her playful eyes averting to Maureen.

"What?" Maureen asked,

"She already has me won over with a pout." Joanne explained.

Maureen smiled and pulled Leah's suitcase from the backseat of the car, "Very nice. We haven't even had her for a whole day and she's already learning my wonderful tricks."

Joanne humorously rolled her eyes, "Just what we need."

Finally after locking up the car, the trio headed upstairs to the apartment. Finally Leah was successfully set on the ground and free to roam. She kind of felt out of place in her new home, everything was so neat and tidy, until she entered her room, which was purple instead of pink, but she shrugged it off and ran and jumped on the bed, happy she wouldn't be sharing a bedroom with six other kids anymore.

"You like it?" Maureen smiled leaning against the doorframe.

Leah stood on the bed, nodding as she began to jump up and down, a giant smile on her face.

Joanne came in next, standing next to Maureen, her face falling at the sight, "Leah, we do not jump on furniture in this house."

Leah immediately stopped, her eyes quickly clouding over with tears.

"Joanne." Maureen muttered, slapping her wife's arm, before entering the bedroom, hesitantly sitting on the edge of the bed. "It's okay, she's a silly grown up with too many rules."

"Rules are good." Joanne said.

Leah wiped her fallen tears, and crawled over to Maureen, slumping her head against her shoulder.

"Aw, honey." Maureen soothed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She looked up at Joanne, "She _is_ sensitive."

Joanne walked in, taking a seat on the other side of Leah, "Hey…" She tapped her shoulder, "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset, honey. It's just, I do have rules here, and you're going to have to follow them, okay?"

"Okay." Leah quietly whispered.

"Why don't we all go get something to eat?" Maureen asked, trying to break the awkwardness.

"Good idea." Joanne nodded.

"I can't believe you broke the rules out on her first day." Maureen mumbled as the two headed out of the bedroom, with Leah following behind.

"Just because it's her first day, doesn't mean she gets a day off from the rules." Joanne replied.

Leah listened to every word as she followed the two adults into the kitchen, already understanding that Joanne was going to be the tough one while Maureen was going to be the pushover parent. She stored that in the back of her mind, knowing it was going to become very useful in this household.

The next morning, Maureen all but followed Joanne out the door as the lawyer went to work.

"But Pookie!" Maureen whined, grabbing Joanne's arm and pulling her back into the apartment, "You can't leave me alone with her…I don't know what to do!?" she whispered.

"What did you think, we'd adopt a child and I'd stay home from work?"

Maureen shrugged, running a hand through her hair, "Well…maybe for the first week you'd want to stay home and get to know your daughter."

"Maureen, you'll be fine." Joanne smiled, giving her a reassuring kiss on the cheek. "If I could stay home I would, but you know I'm working towards that big promotion…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Maureen mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest, pursing her lips into a pout.

Joanne closed her eyes, shaking her head, "If I don't see the pout, it doesn't affect me."

"Pookie!" Maureen whined, pouting even more, leaning in so her face was closer to Joanne's.

"I can't see it." Joanne smirked, turning towards the door, opening her eyes when she knew it was safe. "Call me if you need anything." She called out, and quickly vanished into the hallway shutting the door in Maureen's face.

Maureen huffed, and turned around. She sulked for a minute before walking around the corner towards the kitchen, coming face to face with the petit blonde.

Maureen couldn't help but smile. Why that bitch called Leah an ugly duckling she would never know. "Good morning." She greeted her, suddenly feeling more chipper than before.

"Hungry." Leah groggily said, rubbing her stomach.

"What would you like? Cereal?" Maureen suggested, since that's what she planned on having.

"I don't like cereal." Leah replied.

"Toast?"

"I don't like toast."

"Eggs?"

"I don't like eggs."

Ten minutes later, Maureen was standing at the cupboard still searching for something Leah would hopefully like and eat.

"Pancakes?" She said with a sigh.

"I don't like pancakes."

"Well, you're going to have to starve then, because that's all the food we have." Maureen said with annoyance, turning to face Leah, regretting what she just said right away when tears welled up in Leah's eyes. "Don't cry!" Maureen said and was quickly kneeling on the ground, wrapping her arms around her. She pulled back satisfied when the little girl's cheeks were still dry.

"I have an idea…" Maureen said and stood up grabbing the phone, dialing a familiar number. "Collins…?"

A half hour later, Collins and Angel arrived, meeting Leah, who was shy at first, but once she was comfortable around the two new comers, she broke out of her shyness and happily talked and played with the three grown ups. Angel even managed to make her something to eat.

"Maureen I thought she was shy!?" Angel squealed as she ran after a naked Leah, who was running through the living room passed Collins who was out of breath lounging on the couch.

"I remember when I used to run around naked…" Collins stated, bringing his beer up to his lips.

Maureen had decided to give her a bath, since Collins and Leah had a flour fight, and now that her bath was over Leah thought it would be funny to run around the apartment naked.

"So did I!" Maureen said surprising Leah by jumping out of the kitchen, but Leah ducked under her arms, and ran passed her, and towards the front door when she heard it open, jumping directly into Joanne's arms, giggling madly.

"What's going on?" Joanne asked, biting back a laugh, walking over to Maureen who had a towel ready.

"We're playing." Leah answered, snuggling into the warm towel.

"That's not a fun game." Maureen sighed, trying to catch her breath from chasing her. She turned her attention back on Joanne, "You're home early."

Joanne nodded, smirking, "I felt bad for leaving you alone." She kissed Angel on the cheek and then Collins, "But I see you have help."

Collins sat up, cradling his beer in his hands, "We were thinking about taking her over to the loft tonight. Marky has a new girlfriend, and Mimi wants to meet this firecracker." He grinned pointing to the blonde who was playing with the ends of Angel's skirt.

"I want to be pretty like her." Leah pouted, looking up at Joanne, almost asking for permission to wear a skirt.

"You can sweetie." Angel smirked running a hand through her damp hair, "Come on I'll do your hair for you."

Leah smiled and grabbed Angel's hand, dragging her into her bedroom.

Collins eyes lit up, his attention moving to Maureen and Joanne, "I think you guys picked a good one. She's going to fit in perfectly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Oh wow! Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys! :) **

**And to answer the question: _Yes_. I will be doing a Parenthood Part 3. I hope you won't be sick of the Jefferson-Johnson's by then. ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So Maureen's a mother now, huh?" Roger smirked from his spot lounging on the couch, his head resting against the back of the couch as he watched Mimi and Angel interact with Leah, "Shouldn't that be illegal or something?" He teased, his eyes flickering to Joanne.

"Shut up." Maureen scowled, kicking his feet off the coffee table.

Joanne smirked, wrapping an arm around Maureen's shoulders, "She's actually really good with her you'd be surprised."

Collins nodded, "Yeah, we had fun chasing Leah around the apartment today."

Maureen smiled, nudging Roger once again, but this time to get his attention, "Who's the bitch?" She nodded towards the kitchen, pointing to Mark who seemed to be having an intense conversation with his "girlfriend" Amy.

Roger rolled his eyes, sighing, "His new girlfriend, but she isn't right for him. She is way to closed-minded for this group…but the guy's so desperate for anything he's keeping her around."

"Look how beautiful I am." Leah smiled, walking into the middle of the adults twirling in her dress Angel and Mimi had put on her.

"Very pretty." Joanne smiled; happy she was getting along with the boho's.

"I'll call you later!"

Suddenly everyone's attention snapped in Mark's direction. His redheaded girlfriend storming out of the loft, slamming the door shut.

Mark stood awkwardly, clutching his camera to his chest. He turned to his friends, slowly walking over to them, "So that's Amy…"

Collins shook his head, pulling Mark down into the chair next to him, "You're better off paired with your camera!"

"What's her problem anyway?" Mimi asked, coming over to grab her drink off of the coffee table, Leah zooming pass her so she could twirl around some more in her pink fluffy dress.

"She doesn't approve of a lot of things going on in this loft…" Mark quietly stated, "Or how much I film."

"You need someone else." Maureen suggested, "Dump her ass and move on."

Leah giggled when Maureen swore; covering her mouth with her hand, thinking it was the funniest thing in the world, causing Angel to giggle at her cuteness.

"It's not easy for me to find somone…" Mark said, rolling his eyes, "Never mind…" He muttered, and left the room, going into his own bedroom and shutting the door tight.

"We need to set him up with someone more…our style." Roger said, "He can't keep dating her. She's no good."

"Aw, honey. It's so cute how you're concerned." Mimi smirked, kissing his cheek.

Roger shrugged it off like it was nothing, his attention quickly snapping in Leah's direction when there was a big bang coming from the corner of the room. His eyes widened as he watched his guitar come crashing to the ground, almost in slow motion.

"My guitar!" He shouted, jumping over the back of the couch, rushing for his instrument, scaring Leah away, who was the culprit in knocking it over.

Leah flew to the nearest person, latching onto Mimi's leg, hiding her face in the dancer's thigh. "I'm sorry." She sniffled.

Mimi's face fell into a small pout of adoration. She bent over, picking Leah up, holding her close, "I want one."

Maureen smiled and climbed off of the couch, pulling Joanne along with her, "Well I'm glad Leah was a hit, but I think we should head out now." She said, looking over her shoulder at Roger who was examining his guitar.

Joanne reached out, taking Leah in her arms, "Come on sweetie, say bye to everyone."

"Bye." Leah waved, wiggling free from Joanne's arms. She ran over to Roger, kissing him on the cheek, "Sorry." She shyly said, and then ran back to Joanne jumping back in her arms.

"Seriously…" Mimi said looking from a bewildered Roger, back to Leah, "How cute is she?"

"So cute." Angel gushed,

Maureen and Joanne said their goodbyes, and soon left the loft. Roger finally joined the other three in the living room, happy his guitar wasn't harmed. He eyed them all, nodding in approval.

"They picked a good one." He said.

Later that night, after putting Leah to bed, Joanne and Maureen went to bed and were now snuggling close, kissing and talking.

"I'm so happy with Leah." Maureen said.

Joanne nodded, smiling, leaning in to press a small kiss to Maureen's lips, "Me too."

"Help!"

Joanne and Maureen went completely silent, their eyes widening with worry.

"Someone, please!?"

Both of them all but flew out of the bedroom, running across the apartment and towards the sound of Leah's voice, bursting into her bedroom.

"What's wrong!?" Joanne asked, running over to the bed where Leah laid crying.

Once Maureen turned the lights on, Leah flung her arms around Joanne's neck, clinging onto her for dear life.

"I had a bad dream." She sobbed, "Can I sleep with you two?"

"Sure, honey." Joanne said, hoisting her up.

The three of them headed back into the master bedroom. Joanne laid Leah down first, and then the two climbed in, sandwiching her in between.

"It was a _big_ monster." Leah said, her tears drying up, feeling safe with Maureen and Joanne.

"It was just a dream." Maureen said, soothingly combing her hair out of Leah's face.

"I hope so." Leah quietly said, her eyes fluttering shut, snuggling under the covers.

Maureen and Joanne shared a small smile, watching Leah sleep, before the two of them drifted off themselves.

It was four in the morning when Leah awoke from her slumber, her eyes slowly opening taking in her surroundings until she remembered where she was. She quietly climbed out of the big bed and padded across the floor and towards the bathroom, doing her business before hurrying back to the bed, climbing in between Maureen and Joanne.

She laid her head on her pillow, smiling at the both of them. She always seen stuff like this on the television, kids sleeping with their parents, the movie coming to a happily ever after. And even though Leah was only five, it was what she longed for and finally…with the help of Maureen and Joanne, she was able to get her happily ever after…her family.

"My Mommy and Mama." She whispered and again she floated into a peaceful sleep with her two mommies sleeping beside her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I want to wear a dress!" Leah shouted, tears brimming her eyes, her face red and angry.

Maureen stared her down, her hands on her hips, "You don't have a dress!"

"But I want to wear one!" Leah sobbed. "Mama!?" She called out not wanting to talk to Maureen anymore.

"What's with all the shouting?" Joanne asked standing in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Mama…" She hiccupped, wiping her tears away, "Mommy won't let me wear a dress."

"Honey, you don't own a dress. The one Mimi and Angel gave you ripped." Joanne calmly informed her, walking over to her closet, "The closes thing you have is…" she dug around until she found what she was looking for, when she turned around she was holding a skirt, "The skirt Angel made for you…"

Leah sighed, letting out a breath to calm herself down. She nodded and reached out for it, "I'll wear that then…" She said, "But Mama, I want a dress."

"We'll get you some." Joanne smirked kissing the top of her head, "Now get ready, you're going to be late for school."

Leah nodded, and waited until Maureen and Joanne were gone before she began getting changed. Out in the kitchen where Joanne sat to finish reading the newspaper, Maureen stood next to her gawking at her in wonder.

"What?" Joanne asked with out looking up.

"How did you do that?"

Joanne finally turned her attention towards Maureen, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"She was screaming at me, and you come in and save the day." Maureen said in surprise.

Joanne shrugged, "I don't know…you loose your temper to fast. You don't take the time to think of a solution."

"I don't loose my temper!" Maureen said with shock.

Joanne simply raised an eyebrow and went back to reading. Maureen thought about it for a second, but before she could say anything Leah bounced out of her room happy as can be.

"I'm ready!" She smiled,

"Let's go." Joanne smiled, reaching out her hand so Leah could grab it and soon the three of them were out the door.

After Leah was done school, Joanne picked her up, and they drove home.

"Uh sweetie, you know you're going to be meeting four other people tonight, right?" Joanne asked, quickly glancing at her in the review mirror.

Leah nodded, "Grandpa and Grandma Jefferson, and Grandpa and Grandma Johnson."

Joanne looked confused. She didn't know Leah already knew to call them that, "How do you know that?"

"Angel told me about them." Leah said.

"You like Angel, don't you?" Joanne smirked.

Leah nodded with a giant grin, "She makes me pretty things to wear."

"Mommy said she brought you over a dress while you were at school." Joanne smirked, "You can wear it for your grandparents tonight."

"Okay!" Leah beamed.

Later that night Leah was dressed in her pink dress, her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"There here." Joanne said, walking over to the door. "Ready?" She asked Maureen, who was nervous.

Maureen nodded, "I'm ready."

Joanne pulled the door open, all four of them waiting on the other side.

"Let's get a look at her." Nancy Johnson said, barging into the apartment, going straight to the little girl, Kathy Jefferson following closely behind.

"Don't smother her." Harold Jefferson smirked, coming in to wrap her daughter in a hug, "Hello kitten."

"Poor girl." Eddie Johnson smiled, kissing Maureen on the cheek.

"She's wearing pink!" Nancy exclaimed with excitement, "I couldn't get Maureen to wear pink at all when she was a child."

"I couldn't get Joanne to wear a dress." Kathy laughed.

Leah sat there, looking at the two women, kind of scared. "Are you my grandmas?"

"Yes, honey, we are." Kathy said, hugging her tightly.

"But I thought I had grandpas too?" Leah asked,

"We're right here." Eddie said waving.

Kathy let go of her granddaughter, letting Leah take everything in.

Leah eyed the two older males and then females. She then looked up at Maureen and Joanne who were anxiously waiting for her reaction.

"It's like…Angel and Collins and you two." Leah said, shrugging.

"No honey, we're like Mimi and Roger." Nancy said, reaching out for Eddie's hand.

Maureen giggled, "I can't believe my mom just used our friends as an example."

"Oh." Leah said, thinking things over for a moment. Finally she smiled and wrapped her arms around Nancy, "I never had a grandma before."

Nancy, smiled, tears brimming her eyes. When she let go of Leah she clobbered Maureen in a hug.

"Mom…?" Maureen said with shock, "What the hell."

"Thank you for giving me a grandchild." She whispered, "I didn't think it was going to happen…" She added, "I don't even care that she was adopted and you didn't give birth. I'm so proud of you."

"You're proud of me?" Maureen asked, wrapping her arms around her, "Thanks."

Eddie scratched the back of his neck, not sure what to do, "Uh…?"

"Just let them hug it out…" Joanne smirked, patting his back.

"Good idea." Eddie nodded.

After all the meet and greets were over the five of them settled down and began to eat. Nancy and Kathy gushed at how Leah was such a girly girl, they almost sounded relieved about that fact, while Eddie and Harold talked about other things, and Maureen and Joanne simply sat eating, smiling at each other, happy this turned out so well.

When the night came to an end, Leah kissed all four of them on the cheek, and then held up her arms so Maureen could pick her up.

"If you ever need a babysitter…" Nancy began, and Kathy finished, "We'll take her out for the day."

"Okay." Joanne smiled, waving to the four of them as they headed out the door and down the hallway. She let out a breath when they were gone, happy that was over. "Could they be anymore excited about having a grandchild?"

"It's what every parent wants from their children." Maureen smirked.

"They're funny." Leah said, "But why do they always gotta be pinching my cheeks?" She asked rubbing her face.

"Because you're so cute." Maureen answered.

"Grandmas are weird." Leah said rolling her eyes.

Joanne nodded, "Yes." She said "Now that you met them, it's time for you to go to bed."

"All right…" Leah sighed, and let Maureen carry her away.

Joanne watched them leave, and when they were out of sight, she headed into the master bedroom to change and then headed to Leah's room, stopping at the bedroom door, smiling at the sight of Maureen tucking her in.

Maureen gave her a kiss on the forehead and then turned around, surprised to see Joanne standing there.

Maureen smiled, and walked out, ushering Joanne with her. She quietly pulled the bedroom door shut, and turned to face Joanne.

"She's sleeping in her dress." Maureen said giggling.

Joanne smirked, "How cute." She said grabbing Maureen's hand, leading her over to the couch. She pulled Maureen down next to her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I think she made a very good impression."

Maureen nodded, relaxing into Joanne. "I agree, Pookie."

"Maureen…" Joanne smiled, running her fingers through Maureen's hair, "I love you."

Maureen smirked, "I love you too, baby." She said, "I love our daughter as well."

"Me too, honeybear." Joanne smiled, "Me too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Haley will be added to the family soon... ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had almost been a year since Joanne and Maureen had adopted Leah, and things couldn't have been better for the family.

Sure they had their ups and downs like any normal family would, like when Leah accidentally broke Joanne's laptop, or Joanne getting calls at work from Leah's school to come pick her up because she was "sick." Joanne blamed Maureen for that one, the diva told the little blonde stories of how she used to get out of school when she was little by faking sick.

Joanne even noticed a small change in Maureen, the diva was a little bit more responsible, not totally, but it's the small things that count anyway. Maureen just still had trouble with the whole punishing thing; she usually left that up to Joanne. Let's just say Leah really knew how to work her pout with Maureen.

All in all the family of three made it through a year with out any big emergencies.

…

It was a Thursday evening, almost six o'clock, Joanne was still at work, Maureen was sprawled out on the couch sleeping after a long day of taking care of Leah, who was "sick" again, and Leah was quietly playing on the ground, dressing up her Barbie's.

After a few moments, Leah sighed, throwing her dolls on the ground, "I'm bored." She whined, waiting a beat, hoping Maureen would suggest something, but when there was no answer she twisted her head around, finding out that her Mommy was sleeping.

Leah rolled her eyes, sighing. She sat back her eyes roaming the room, landing on the clock on the wall. She couldn't exactly tell time yet, but one day when Mark was over babysitting her, he told her that when the small hand was on the six, and the big hand was on the 12, that was when Joanne arrived home from work. Right now the big hand was only on the nine, so she still had a long time before her Mama came home.

She sighed again and turned around, crawling over to the couch and standing up, watching Maureen sleep.

Suddenly a smile appeared on her lips, her eyes sparkling with delight. "Mommy, want to play dress up?"?

Maureen didn't exactly answer, but she let out a soft snore, and rolled over onto her back, which in Leah's mind, told her that was a yes.

Leah grinned as her little legs took her out of the living room and into the master bedroom, rummaging through Maureen's things until she found her makeup bag. She grabbed it in her little hands and dashed back out into the living room, beside the couch.

Unfortunately for Maureen, she was a heavy sleeper. Sometimes the sound of Joanne's loud alarm wouldn't even make her stir.

Leah stood on her tip-toes, softly brushing some of Maureen's hair out of her face, "You're going to be so pretty, Mommy." She smiled, kissing her on the forehead. She pulled back digging through Maureen's makeup bag, coming out with a tube of lipstick, "Just leave everything up to me."

Twenty minutes later, Joanne entered the apartment, "I'm home." She called out, setting her briefcase on the ground, hanging up her coat. "Maureen, Leah?"

"I'm right here." Leah said,

Joanne walked into the living room, her eyes widening at the sight, "What are you guys doing?"

"I'm playing dress up." Leah said, giving Joanne her award winning smile.

"Maureen?" Joanne said, and when she didn't answer she walked closer, stifling a laugh at the sight. Leah made her look like a clown. That's when Joanne realized what was going on here, "Honey, Mommy is sleeping."

"I know." Leah said, "But I had no one to play with." She pouted.

Joanne knelt down next to her, biting back a laugh, "Sweetie, you can't just draw on other people with out their permission."

"I'm sorry." Leah sadly replied, "I was just playing."

"I know." Joanne smirked, running her hand through the little girl's hair before kissing the top of her head, "Why don't you go clean up. We're going to go out for dinner."

"Okay." Leah said, scurrying off into her bedroom.

Joanne stood, making sure Leah was gone before hurrying out of the living room so she could grab a camera. When she came back she quickly took a picture of Maureen's makeup covered face, the flash waking Maureen. The lawyer hid the camera behind her back and waited for Maureen to open her eyes.

"Joanne?" Maureen mumbled slowly opening her eyes. She blinked the sleep away, until they finally focused on the lawyer, "Hey." She smirked.

"Hey." Joanne said, just about ready to burst into a fit of laughter.

"What?" Maureen asked, studying Joanne's face.

Joanne shook her head, biting her bottom lip, "Why don't you go get cleaned up? I'm going to take you two out for dinner."

"Okay." Maureen unsurely said, still wondering about the way Joanne was acting. She stood up and went to head for the bedroom, but Joanne stopped here.

"Here you might want this…" Joanne said giving Maureen her makeup bag, quickly looking away so she could let a few quiet laughs escape.

Maureen raised an eyebrow, grabbing the bag before turning around to head for the bedroom, "Weird…"

Joanne finally burst into laughter for a few good minutes, before she calmed herself down only so she could do her own little count down, "Three…two…one…"

"What the fuck is on my face!"

Joanne laughed even more until her eyes landed on Leah, whose eyes were thick curiosity.

"Fuck?" Leah questioned.

Joanne sighed, "Maureen, watch your mouth!"

Soon after everyone was cleaned up and ready to go, the family went out for dinner. When they came back they simply relaxed in front of the TV until it was Leah's bedtime. Once she was asleep Joanne and Maureen headed to bed as well.

"So…I was thinking." Joanne began, while she nervously drew circles on the mattress.

Maureen turned on her side to face her, her eyebrow raised with question.

Joanne locked eyes with her, biting her lip a moment, before carrying on, "Well…Leah was so bored today she made you look like a clown…that could have passed for a very badly made up hooker."

Maureen grimaced, while once again Joanne smothered her laughter.

"Get on with your point, Joanne." Maureen urged, wanting to move on from the dress up incident, knowing very well Collins and the rest of the boho's were definitely going to make fun of her once they seen the picture.

"Okay well…maybe Leah needs a friend…" Joanne quietly said.

"She has friends at school." Maureen said.

Joanne sighed, "No I mean…like a friend at home."

Maureen looked confused, thinking things through, until the light bulb finally went off, "You mean…"

"I want to adopt another one…" Joanne said, "Not just for Leah's sake, but I like having a family with you and I want to expand it. You have no idea how much fun this year has been for me. It's exciting just to watch your child learn something or experience something for the first time, to watch her grow."

"It's been fun for me too, Pookie." Maureen smiled, snuggling into Joanne.

"So…will you consider adopting another child?" Joanne asked, her eyes sparkling with hope.

"Well…" Maureen began, kissing Joanne quickly on the lips, "Maybe if we have another child it will give Leah another face to draw on."

Joanne lightly laughed, pulling Maureen closer, "So is that a yes?"

Maureen paused, only so she could add in some dramatic effect, before finally nodding, "Yeah, I want to have another child with you."

Tears stung Joanne's eyes, her lips crashing into Maureen's, "Thank you." She whispered.

"Thank _you_." Maureen smiled, rolling over so she was straddling Joanne's waist, and soon their lips were connected in a deep passionate kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks for R&Ring!**

**AND...Congrats to Taye and Idina who are expecting their first child later this year! AWWW! CUTE! Their baby is going to be so fucking cute! ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I can't believe we're going back to the same adoption agency, that girl was a bitch the last time." Maureen spat, crossing her arms over her chest, throwing herself back against the chair she was sitting in.

"Honey, it'll be easier, they already have us on file and everything." Joanne explained, "Plus, I already talked to another lady that works there. Apparently they fired the other girl-"

"Bitch." Maureen cut her off with a smug smile.

Joanne rolled her eyes, "Anyways-"

"Mama…" Leah whined, cutting Joanne off for the second time. She tugged on Joanne's sleeve. "When do I get my little sister or brother?"

"Soon, honey, soon." Joanne smirked, reaching down to pick her up, setting her on her lap.

"Jimmy Wyatt says it takes a year for you to have a baby…it grows in your belly…" Leah explained patting Joanne's stomach, "I don't want to wait a year."

"Jimmy Wyatt can mind his own business." Maureen said,

"Maureen." Joanne smirked, "He's six… and besides Leah, we don't have babies like other people…"

"Well good…because I want someone to boss around. Right. Now." Leah demanded, hitting the table with her fist.

Joanne's face fell, while Maureen bit back a laugh.

"Leah, we are not getting another child so you can boss it around." Joanne said in a stern voice.

Leah looked up at her with wide innocent eyes, "But Jimmy Wyatt bosses his brother around…"

"Well you're not Jimmy Wyatt." Maureen said, "You're Leah Jefferson-_Johnson,_ you're not a follower you're a leader!"

Joanne smiled, setting Leah on the ground. "Go wash your hands for dinner." She instructed, patting her lightly on the bum to send her on her way. She watched Leah run off into her bedroom, before smiling up at Maureen.

"It's going to be very interesting having two kids in this apartment." Joanne smirked, "Very interesting…"

The next day the family of three headed down to the adoption agency, ready and eager to expend their family. After talking and introducing themselves to the new girl at the adoption agency, the trio headed to the room where the kids were. Leah clung tightly to Maureen, her arms securely around her neck. She didn't like it at this place, and didn't want to leave her mommies at all during their visit.

"How about a boy?" Joanne asked, scanning the room. She and Maureen decided to keep an open mind this time; the only thing they agreed on was adopting a child younger than Leah.

"Boys are yucky." Leah pouted shaking her head with disgust.

"Look at her." Joanne smirked, watching a little blonde girl playing nicely on her own, noticing how neat she was being with all the toys.

"She's a mini version of you…" Maureen said, watching as the little girl cleaned up someone else's mess.

"Mommy I want down." Leah said, finding herself to be more comfortable in this place. Once Maureen set her down, she ran off to play.

"Let's just go talk to her." Joanne pleaded, grabbing Maureen's hand and dragging her towards the little blonde. Joanne knelt down eye level, smiling kindly, "Hi there."

"Hi." She smiled with out looking up.

"What's your name?" Joanne asked.

"Megan." She said in a tiny voice.

Joanne smiled, reaching out to pick up a toy, wanting to interact with her some more, "Can I-"

"NOOOO!"

Joanne jumped back, as did Maureen. The little girl began crying as soon as Joanne touched her toy.

"You can't!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face. Right away someone rushed in, one of the workers, picking the little girl up.

"Sorry…she's a little…obsessive when it comes to her toys." The adult said and quickly ushered the screaming girl out of the room.

Maureen lightly giggled, looping her arm through Joanne's, "And I thought you were bad. Imagine her ten years from now?"

"I don't want to." Joanne shuddered.

"Pookie, look!" Maureen nearly squealed, pulling Joanne close, pointing across the room to where Leah was, "How cute!"

Joanne followed Maureen's hand, her eyes landing on Leah who was sitting beside a kid, reading a book with her.

"Is that girl reading _to_ Leah?" Maureen asked amused.

Joanne nodded, "Looks like it."

"Look how well they're getting along." Maureen mused.

"She's only three."

Joanne and Maureen turned around facing the lady behind the voice. It was the nice new girl.

"Haley is her name." The lady said before they could even ask.

"Mama…" Leah said tugging on Joanne's pant leg, "Mama, can we bring my new sister home now?"

Joanne looked down, and then over towards the little brunette known as Haley, who was staring adoringly at the family of three, but when Joanne made eye contact she looked away.

"Feel free to go talk to her." The lady encouraged. "She arrived here last month…poor girl. She doesn't remember, but her parents died in a car crash last year, and she had no other family to take her in."

"Pookie." Maureen sighed, her heart melting.

"Come on." Joanne said leading her over to the small table Haley was sitting at. "Hi sweetie."

"We were just reading." Leah stated before the other girl could talk, wrapping her arm around Haley's shoulders.

"Dr. Seuss…" Haley said in the tiniest of voices, slowly passing the book over to Joanne.

Joanne smiled, holding the book up, before making eye contact with the little brunette, "Dr. Seuss was my favorite as a child." She said.

Haley shyly smiled.

"We have more books like this at home." Maureen softly said.

Joanne looked up at Maureen reading her eyes, smiling at the answer she found in them. She looked back across the table at Haley, "Would you like to come home with us?"

"You'll be my little sister." Leah proudly said, a smug smile resting on her lips.

Haley simply nodded. Her smile still present, it growing wider with each nod.

After taking care of the paper work, Joanne and Maureen took their two daughters home, the car ride being especially cute and interesting.

"Our room is pink!" Leah exclaimed with enthusiasm her eyes glittering with excitement as she told Haley everything about their living arrangements.

Maureen turned to watch them, before turning her attention on Joanne, "This is going to be a breeze…they're like best friends."

_One Month Later…_

"Haley no!" Leah shouted, "_I'm_ older than you! You have to listen to _me_!"

Joanne entered the bedroom just as Leah pushed Haley away, causing her to stumble to the ground.

"Leah!"

Leah froze in her spot.

"Just because you are older does not give you permission to hit or treat your sister that way!" Joanne scolded, "Corner now!"

"But Mama!" Leah whined.

"Corner!" Joanne demanded, pointing in that direction, coming into the room to pick a sobbing Haley up.

Joanne held Haley close as she walked out of the room, shaking her head as she walked pass Maureen, "Best friends huh Maureen?"

Maureen shrugged, "Sibling rivalry…it happens…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Haley, get out of the way." Leah whined,

Joanne sighed from the kitchen table, resting her head in her hands. She peaked through the cracks of her fingers, eyeing Maureen who was lounging on the couch watching TV.

"Maureen…" Joanne said through clenched teeth, "Can you go check on them? I'm a little busy."

"They're fine." Maureen said, with a shrug.

"Stop throwing those!" Haley shouted,

Joanne huffed, standing up, "Maureen, you're not being a very good mother…"

Maureen glared, and finally stood up, storming passed Joanne and into the girls' bedroom, "What's the problem?" she asked in an angry voice, but once the two of them faced her with pouting lips, her heart melted and her angry face went soft.

"Mommy." They both called out at the same time, each of them hugging one of her legs.

"Aw…Joanne…" Maureen said, running her hand through both of their hair. "How can you punish them?"

Joanne stood up, walking over to the bedroom, shaking her head, "You have to start now, or they'll walk all over you in the future." She eyed Leah and Haley, her hands on her hips, "Clearly you two can't play together, so I want one in the living room and one in the bedroom."

"But Mama…" Leah sighed,

"Do as I say." Joanne said, and with a little hesitation both of them went off into separate rooms and played nice and quietly just the way Joanne preferred.

"You know…" Maureen said in a pondering tone, following Joanne back to the kitchen table, taking a seat on her lap, "Maybe we should buy a bigger place, this way they both have their own room and won't fight as much."

Joanne smiled, wrapping both her arms around Maureen's waist, "I was thinking the same thing, honeybear."

"So should we get a bigger apartment?" Maureen asked with widened eyes.

Joanne sighed, taking a moment to kiss Maureen's shoulder, "Actually…I was thinking more along the lines of a house…"

"A house?" Maureen asked.

"Yes, a house with neighbors, where our kids can run off and play and be back before supper. Maybe even a house with a pool and a yard…" Joanne explained, "I…I want to move out of the city…I don't want to raise our family here. It's too busy and dangerous."

Maureen was hesitant for a moment, opening and shutting her mouth before finally speaking, "But Joanne…I…I…this is my-"

"Home." Joanne finished for her, "I know Maureen. You live, eat and breathe the city…but don't you think it would be safer and…more accommodating to raise our kids somewhere with less noise and traffic?"

"Yeah…but…" Maureen began, not sure what to say.

"We can always move back to the city when the kids all move out of the house…" Joanne said, "I know that's not for along time…but still…"

Maureen still didn't say anything, processing everything in her mind.

"Please honeybear…" Joanne pleaded, kissing up Maureen's neck, "We'll find a place that's close to the city…and you can always come back and visit the loft, you can even have little getaways if you want and spend the weekend or something." She paused for a moment, kissing Maureen's cheek, before adding one last, "Pease?"

Maureen sighed, slumping against Joanne. She hadn't ever remembered hearing Joanne beg for something so much before.

"Can I at least think about it?" Maureen asked,

Joanne's eyes lit up, slightly smirking, "Yes, you can think about it." She knew Maureen would come around, it just took her time.

Sure enough the next day when Joanne arrived home from work, Maureen came running for her, tackling her into a hug.

"Those two need separate rooms!" She huffed, burring her face in the lawyer's neck.

"So does that mean…?" Joanne smiled,

"Yes!" Maureen said dramatically, "Let's buy a fucking house."

"That's great. Maureen!" Joanne said, pulling Maureen close, kissing her on the cheek, "Good think I worked my ass off for that promotion then, huh?"

Maureen's head sprang up in surprise, her lips forming a giant smile, "You got it!?"

"Yup!" Joanne smiled, nearly laughing; she even picked Maureen up and spun her around.

"Pookie! I'm so proud." Maureen smiled, grabbing her wife's face and kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"Can we celebrate?" Leah asked, getting the impression something good was going on.

Joanne and Maureen both turned to face Haley and Leah, smiling.

"Come here." Joanne said opening her arms, accepting Haley in a big hug, while Maureen scooped up Leah. "How would you two like your very own room?"

Haley's eyes lit up, "You mean, Leah won't touch my books no more?"

"Nope, they'll be in your own room." Joanne said, smirking.

"Yes, please." Haley nodded, "My own room."

"Me too!" Leah said, raising her hand.

"So it's settled then." Joanne said, looking over towards Maureen.

"We're moving…into a house." Maureen smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was a Saturday afternoon, and the family of four spent half the day house hunting and by the end of their trip Maureen was not a happy parent. She was cranky and frustrated. Haley and Leah were good for the first house, but by the second and third they started screaming at each other over who would get the bigger room, and then one would cry, and of course the other one would start, so by the fifth house Maureen stayed in the car, and talked Joanne into go home early.

"You have no patients." Joanne commented on the ride home, quickly glancing at Maureen.

Maureen shook her head, "I don't know how you handle them…" She said, her arms tightly crossed over her chest, glaring out the window, "They are so loud, and that retailer was looking at us like we were beating them."

"Since when do you care what people think?" Joanne asked,

"Don't pull that line on me. I'm not in the mood." Maureen stated, basically putting an end to their conversation.

Joanne sighed, looking in the review mirror; both Leah and Haley were fast asleep, having had a long day themselves. She made a mental note to not bring them next time, Maureen and she would just pick a house for their family, this way there would be no fighting over room sizes, and they would be able to actually think about what they were looking at instead of making sure the kids were behaving.

When they arrived home, Maureen went to take a nap, Leah turned on the TV, Haley disappeared into her bedroom and Joanne grabbed her novel and began reading. A few minutes later Haley walked out of her bedroom with a book in her hand. She stood at the edge of the living room looking for a spot to sit, and then her eyes fell on Joanne, who was reclined in her chair, reading her own book.

Haley smiled to herself, and trotted over to her Mama, climbing on the big chair, causing Joanne to put her book down.

"What do you need?" Joanne asked,

"Nothing." Haley said, getting comfortable on Joanne's lap, "Can I sit with you?" She quietly asked.

"Of course." Joanne smiled, wrapping an arm around her, pulling her close. They both lapse into silence, each enjoying their own book, and each others company.

The following week, Maureen and Joanne dropped the kids off at the loft, leaving them for Mimi and Roger to take care of, while they did the house hunting happily on their own.

Leah was playing dress up with Mimi, while Haley was sitting on the couch, watching the small TV, playing shy, even though she had met all the boho's plenty of times before. Angel simply said she was being a normal kid, and would probably grow out of her shyness as she grew older.

Roger came in from the kitchen, sitting down next to her, "Hey." He nodded, setting a glass of chocolate milk in front of her on the coffee table, "Crazy straw." He said pointing to the green straw, which had loops in it.

Haley slightly smirked, leaning forward, carefully picking up the drink, her smile getting bigger when she sipped it through the straw.

Roger smirked watching the shy kid, amused at how the shape of the straw could empress a little kid. He sat down next to her, picking up his guitar, strumming a few cords.

Haley watched curiously. Ever since she seen Roger with the guitar, she had always been interested.

"You want to try?" Roger asked, even though she was only three, yes Roger was going to let her strum a few strings. He felt at ease around Haley, maybe it was her calming personality.

Haley's eyes lit up, nodding eagerly. She crawled across the couch, sitting on Roger's lap. Roger brought the guitar up around both of them, holding it up for her since it was too big for her little hands. She rested her hand just under Roger's on the neck, and with her other hand she held the pic between her tiny fingers and reached over, dragging it across the guitar strings, smiling when it made a sound. It wasn't anything like what Roger played, but she was just excited she could make a sound.

"Cool, huh?" Roger asked, with a small smile.

Haley looked up at him, nodding, her eyes full of thrill.

"Try it again." Roger encouraged.

And so Haley did try it again, and the two sat on the couch almost all day, playing around with the guitar, Mimi watching them out of the corner of her eye, her heart melting with adoration.

By the time Maureen and Joanne arrived back at the loft, the rest of the gang were there, and Collins was perched on the edge of the coffee table, sharing a story, and by the looks of it, it was a scary one, because Leah and Haley were huddled into each other, hiding their eyes.

"And he went into his bedroom, trying to get away from the ghost…" Collins said, "But just when he thought he was safe…he came out of the closet!" Collins shouted in a big scary voice, causing both girls to scream.

"Are you telling your coming out story again?" Maureen joked,

"Mommy!" Both girls shouted at the sound of her voice, jumping off the couch and running over to her, hugging each leg.

"You scaring my kids, Collins?" Joanne asked, smirking.

Angel smiled at the family, nearly gushing with delight, "I'll never get tired of seeing you two with kids. It's so adorable."

"They are adorable." Mimi added with a smile, leaning into Roger.

"And you'll only be seeing us with _two_ kids." Maureen commented, "This is all an act…" She said, "You should see them at home."

"You're lying. They were so good for us." Mimi smirked, "Even Roger managed."

"You only had them for a few hours, try a whole week." Maureen said,

"Oh stop." Joanne smirked, bending down to pick Leah up, balancing her on her hip, "We should head home now though."

"Speaking of homes," Mark said, "Any luck finding one today?"

Joanne sighed, "Not yet, we're going again next weekend."

Before Mark could comment again, the phone rang and of course they let the answering machine get it, but Mark quickly ran over to pick up the phone, when it was his girlfriend, leaving a nasty message that wasn't appropriate for little kids, that went along the lines of: "Mark, why don't you ever pick up this fucking phone!?"

"Hello…hi Amy…" Mark tensed, holding the phone away from his ear as she yelled, turning his back on his friends when Roger and Collins began making fun of him.

"The boy is whipped." Collins sighed shaking his head.

"His fault, he won't dump her." Roger said,

"Okay, see you guys later." Joanne said, ushering Maureen and the kids out of the loft.

Later that night while Haley and Leah were supposed to be asleep, they were actually laying wide awake in their beds, staring up at the ceiling.

"Haley, are you still awake?" Leah asked, too scared to close her eyes, Collins story running through her mind.

"Yeah." Haley said in her little voice, her eyes glued to the closet, wondering what was hiding inside.

"You can come sleep in my bed…" Leah said, trying to sound brave, but she just wanted Haley to be close to her incase something scary happened.

"Okay!" Haley said and pretty much ran across the small room diving onto Leah's bed, the both of them hiding under the covers.

It didn't help that it was windy and raining outside either, and with one giant gust of wind, something hit the window, causing them both to flinch.

"I want Mama instead!" Haley said and quickly rolled out of bed, Leah right behind her.

Leah and Haley didn't stop for nothing as they ran across the apartment, thankful that their parents' bedroom door was wide open. At the same time they sprang into the air jumping on the big bed.

"What the hell!?" Maureen shouted, sitting up straight, jumping out of bed looking around in a sleepy daze, "What's wrong, Joanne?"

Joanne lightly laughed, sitting up as well, hugging both Leah and Haley, "It's just the girls."

Maureen shook her head clear of sleep, rubbing her eyes, "Collins' story scared you, didn't it?"

"Yeah." Leah nodded.

"Well you can stay with us." Joanne smirked.

Maureen climbed back into bed, accepting Leah in her arms, while Haley lay with Joanne. Maureen couldn't help but smile, as much as Leah and Haley's fighting drove her nuts, she still loved them, and loved snuggling in bed with her family, although she would probably never admit that to anyone…but Joanne.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A few years had passed, and the Jefferson-Johnson's had remained living in the city. They tried looking for a house, but gave up when Maureen won a small role on Broadway. It was no lead, but Maureen was still excited to be actually performing _on_ Broadway, even if it was only one paragraph of acting. Plus she got to dance in the background so she was on stage a lot.

So with Maureen rehearsing all the time and Joanne's working, they wanted to use their spare time with the kids.

"Oh, wow!" A six year old Haley beamed with thrill as she walked out of the theater, tightly holding on to Maureen's hand, "I want to be up there!"

Maureen smiled proudly. She didn't think Haley would be so into theater, since she was a little shyer only a year before, but Angel was right, she was growing out of her shell.

"You want to be just like, Mommy?" Joanne asked, amused.

"Kind of…" Haley shrugged, "But I want to be the main character!" she grinned.

Maureen grimaced, and Joanne reached out to squeeze her hand for comfort.

"I'll be lead one day." Maureen said, "Besides I don't have time to be lead what with all the protests I throw and watching you kids."

"I know honeybear.' Joanne smirked, kissing the back of her hand.

Haley looked up at Maureen, smart enough to know she needed to make a nice comment, "You were great, though Mom." She smiled, "I can't wait to tell those girls at school that my mom was up there."

Maureen's face went back to pride, bending down to pick up Haley, "And I can't wait to tell people that my daughter is the star of Broadway, one day."

"Yeah well…" Leah began, clearly jealous of all the Haley love going around, "Mama is going to be proud to tell people that I'm a lawyer."

Joanne lightly laughed, holding Leah's hand, "A lawyer, really?"

"Yeah, Mama." Leah said almost sulking, "If Haley is going to be just like, Mommy, and then I'm going to be just like you."

"Okay, honey." Joanne smirked, bending down to kiss her quickly on the top of her head. "That's really nice of you."

Leah smiled this time, proud of herself.

The following day, Maureen and Joanne took the kids out for the day, catching up with Mark as they walked through the city.

"Where's Amy…" Leah taunted, knowing none of the boho's liked her, and she didn't even like her. She and Haley would secretly make fun of the filmmaker's girlfriend all the time.

Mark fiddled with his camera, eyeing Leah, raising an eyebrow amused that a ten year old was curious to know about his adult life, "She's at work…"

"Good." Maureen mumbled, and Joanne elbowed her in the side.

"So I'm using this time to film some stuff." Mark shrugged, "Actually I wanted to ask. Could I film you four…your family. A documentary of sorts…."

Joanne raised a questioning eyebrow, cutting Maureen off before she could agree, "What kind of documentary?"

"How same sex marriages can work and I would use you two and your family as an example…" Mark stated.

"Pookie, that's a great idea!" Maureen said with a grin.

Joanne bit her lip, hesitating, "I don't know, Mark…a lot of people don't agree with that sort of thing…and if someone hurt my little girls because of it…"

Maureen's face quickly fell, her fists clenching at the thought of both Haley and Leah getting hurt, "If anyone hurt them…" She said in a warning voice.

"You're right, Jo…" Mark nodded, "Maybe the world isn't ready for that yet…"

"I'm sorry, Mark. I didn't mean to put you down." Joanne said, turning into a building, holding the door open for Haley, Leah and Maureen to enter.

"It's alright, I just…" Mark sighed, "I haven't really been inspired to…film lately."

Joanne reached out, patting his shoulder, "I'm sure it'll come to you."

Mark smiled weakly and nodded.

"Come on, the girls are getting their haircut and then we're going to the Life Café for dinner." Joanne smiled, letting Mark walk into the salon first, before following.

Leah went first, sitting in the chair, smiling when the worker walked out from the back, "Hi, Cora!"

"Hi, Leah." Cora smiled, walking over running her hands through the little girl's hair, "What am I doing for you this time."

"A trim." Leah replied.

"Alrighty." Cora smiled, waving to Maureen who had come to keep Leah company.

Leah watched Cora in silence as she cut her hair, smiling at her and then averting her eyes to Mark. She thought for a moment, before her smile grew bigger.

"Cora?" Leah softly asked, "Have you ever met Mark before?"

Cora stopped cutting, looking from Leah and then to Maureen.

Maureen was confused for a moment, but before she could say anything, Leah kept talking.

"He's really nice. He makes movies, and he cooks really, really well. He watches me and my sister and he's really fun..." She rambled.

Cora lightly laughed, turning to look a Mark, who was talking with Joanne and Haley. Maureen laughed as well, amused and knowing exactly what Leah was trying to do, so she decided to help out.

"Leah, for all you know, Cora is married with children." Maureen stated, but that only made Leah more confused.

Cora smiled in Maureen's direction, and then turned to Mark who had caught her eye. She lightly blushed and turned back to her work, "I'm not actually. I'm single."

"Well then…have you met my friend Mark?" Maureen smirked, wiggling her eyebrows, wanting to get rid of Amy just as badly as everyone else. and the family had been coming to this salon for quite some time, and Maureen knew Cora was a way better person for Mark, than Amy.

"Uh…no." Cora said, "Should I?"

"Yes you should!" Leah said with excitement.

An hour later, Joanne, Maureen and the kids waited outside the salon, while Mark finished up getting his hair cut. He walked out moments later with a giant smile.

"I uh…she…well she gave me her number." Mark said.

Maureen nearly squealed, wrapping her arms around him, kissing his cheek. "Mark! See it isn't hard for you to find somebody!"

Mark nodded, stuffing the number in his pocket, "Yeah but…what about Amy."

"Boy…dump her!" Joanne said a bit too uncharacteristically, she almost sounded like Collins, but no one questioned her, they all nodded in agreement.

"Wow…none of you like Amy, huh?" Mark asked, scratching the back of his head, "I know she comes off as a…"

"Bitch." Maureen nodded, "And she can't make up for that. She cringes every time she sees, Joanne and I together or Collins and Angel together…she's rude! She doesn't get our style of living. She doesn't even let you film!"

"You said so yourself, you lost inspiration to film…" Joanne shrugged, "Maybe Amy is the reason for that…"

"And Mark…" Leah said, grabbing his hand, "Haley and I don't even like her!"

Haley nodded, grabbing his other hand, "And we're only kids!"

Mark laughed, nodding. He new exactly what he had to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mark took a deep breath standing in front of the apartment door of his soon to be ex. He was thrilled to be dumping her, he was more nervous about her reaction…she wasn't the kindest of people.

Finally he knocked, and no one answered, so he tried again, and finally he heard her coming for the door. She threw it opened, her face hard with annoyance.

"What!?"

Mark swallowed hard, taking a step back.

"Oh, Mark." She smiled kindly stepping to the side, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming over, come on in."

Mark nodded, nervously fiddling with his fingers, "Uh okay…"

Amy smirked when she saw his hands were empty, raising an eyebrow, "Wow, you actually left that damn camera at home."

Mark grimaced, glaring in her direction, suddenly finding the courage he needed to get the job done, "You know what Amy, filming is my passion, and if you can't agree with that then…this relationship isn't going to work."

Amy's face fell; for once she didn't have a bitchy comment in her, "What…?"

"I can't do this anymore." Mark stated, "You're rude to my friends…my family, and you're rude to me, that can't be healthy for anyone, so…what I'm trying to say is…I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry."

"What?" Amy said again, her voice filling with anger, "You can't dump me."

"But I just did." Mark said, and turned on his heels and walked out the door, leaving Amy dumbfounded in her apartment. He stepped outside taking in a breath of fresh air, this was the start of a good day he could feel it.

When Mark went back to the loft, he wasn't surprised to see everyone sitting around waiting for the news, all eyes on him, causing him to lightly blush.

"What?" Mark said.

"Did you do it!?" Leah was the first to ask before anyone else could.

Mark nodded, slightly smirking, "I did…"

"Would you look at that, the boy does have balls after all." Collins chuckled earning a glare from Joanne, Mimi and Angel.

"Honey…" Angel whispered biting back a laugh, "There are children present."

"Sorry." Collins sheepishly replied, shrinking into the chair.

"Like soccer balls?" Leah asked,

"Way to go." Maureen smirked slapping Collins' shoulder.

"Anyways, the real question is…is she really gone?" Roger asked, taking a seat next to Mimi, wrapping an arm around her, "She was crazy…I wouldn't be surprised if she still thinks you're dating or something…"

Mark's face fell, "Um…I hope she's gone. I told her we were over. I broke up with her."

Roger nodded, "I hope so."

"Baby, don't scare him." Mimi smirked, kissing his cheek.

"All I'm saying…" He shrugged, taking a drink of his beer.

"Well, are you going to call Cora?" Maureen asked, "She's so nice! Maybe if you date her she'll give the girls free haircuts."

"Yeah! Cora!" Leah cheered, "Mark we all like her." She said pointing to the group of boho's acting like she was an adult, causing Mimi and Angel to giggle.

"Even I like her…and we're kids!" Haley said,

Joanne lightly laughed, "I love how they think just because their kids that it changes everything."

Mimi nodded with a bright smile, "I know…so cute."

"I _will_ call her." Mark smirked, "I'm just going to wait at least a day…I just broke up with Amy."

"Okay…" Maureen said, almost taunting him, "But don't wait too long. A hot piece of ass like her won't be single for very long. I mean I would ta-"

"You would what?" Joanne asked cutting her off, glaring in her direction.

Maureen bit her lip, slowly making eye contact with Joanne, "I would…tell her…to call Mark…"

Collins grinned shaking his head, "Just stop Mo, you'll only make it worse."

Maureen shut her mouth and went over sitting on Joanne's lap, "Pookie, I love you my wife." She smirked, kissing her on the lips.

"They never stop!" Leah complained hiding her eyes on Collins' shoulder as her parents made out, so Collins searched through his mind to try and think of a way to make them stop.

"Hey did you guys know Benny has a son?" Collins suddenly said, "He's Leah's age."

"No way!" Maureen said breaking apart from Joanne. "Why didn't he ever tell us?"

Roger quirked an eyebrow, "We weren't exactly nice to him…"

"Hey, maybe he and Leah will get married one day." Mimi joked, lightly laughing and smiling at the thought, until Maureen sent her a glare of death, shutting the dancer up instantly.

"Benny's son will come nowhere near my children." Maureen firmly stated, reaching out grabbing the child closes to her, which happened to be Haley, pulling her on her lap. "There will be hell to pay."

"Honey, it's been years." Angel kindly said, "You're still mad at him about your protest. Even so, Benny's son had nothing to do with that."

"He was created by Benny's sperm." Maureen matter-of-factly stated, "He will not come near my children."

"Maureen…" Joanne said shaking her head, "You're ridicules." She said standing up, "But come on, it's time to go home."

"Okay." Maureen sighed, picking Haley up with her, "Thanks for having us." She helped Haley put her coat and shoes one, and then the four headed for the door, "And Mark, congratulations on dumping Amy, now just call Cora, you'll be happy!"

Mark nodded, "Thanks…"

"You're welcome!" Maureen cheerfully said, "Goodnight everyone!"

Everyone waved to the family, and soon they were gone and headed back home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Amy isn't gone just yet... dun, dun, dun! **

**And thanks to those who are reading and reviewing! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Aw, Pookie!" Maureen whisper squealed, squeezing Joanne's hand, "Look how cute they are!"

Joanne followed Maureen's eyes, landing on Cora and Mark who were sitting on a bench in front of them, Mark's arm wrapped around Cora's shoulders, both of them laughing and having a seemingly good time.

"They are cute, honeybear." Joanne smiled, kissing Maureen on the cheek, happy that for once in his life Mark seemed really happy. Joanne just hoped Cora would work out.

"Leah was so smart to think about setting them up." Maureen smiled, "And she's_ only_ ten."

"I know." Joanne smirked, turning to lock eyes with Maureen.

Maureen and Joanne stared at each other for a long comfortable few moments, before Maureen leaned in placing a chaste kiss on her lips. She was about to lean in for more, but Joanne had cut her off with a question.

"Are you happy?"

Maureen froze, quickly pulling back, "What?"

"Happy…with how your life turned out." Joanne clarified, "A wife and two little girls. Come on Maureen admit this isn't how you pictured your life at all. You wanted the glamour life, you wanted fame…and all you got was a family…"

"All I got was a family?" Maureen gasped with mockery, "Joanne…I may not have pictured my life turning out like this, but this…this is way better than what I pictured in my head. Plus I still get the glamour, I may not be the star on Broadway, but I'm in the shows…and I may not have as much time for protests anymore, but I still do them. My life is you and our daughters…and you know what?" She smiled leaning in to quickly kiss Joanne on the nose, "I am beyond happy. The girls may be little buggers sometimes…but it only makes being a mother more interesting."

"So you're not…disappointed with how everything worked out for you?" Joanne asked.

"Not at all." Maureen replied, "Are you?"

"Oh god no!" Joanne quickly replied, pulling Maureen close, "I'd be happy with just you, having a family with you is like a major bonus."

Maureen nodded, "I agree." She snuggled in close, "I say we ask Collins and Angel to keep the girls overnight and you and I make love."

Joanne smiled, "We make love almost always…"

"I know, but we can be loud!" Maureen exclaimed. "Please, pookie…" Maureen whispered, placing tender kisses up Joanne's neck, "We deserve a break…" she quietly said, nibbling on her ear.

"I'm calling them right now." Joanne said pulling her cell phone out.

After Joanne made the phone call, she stood up pulling Maureen up with her and into a hug. They held the comforting embrace for a moment, before Mark and Cora walked over to them.

"We're going to head back home." Joanne stated.

Mark nodded with a sigh, looking towards Cora, "I guess it's getting late…"

"Or…" Maureen smirked, "We can go back to the loft for a few drinks." She looked at Joanne's watch to check the time, "Come on guys it's only 10:30 since when did we become old farts who go to bed early?"

Cora smiled at Maureen's idea, "I'm up for that." She eyed Mark, "If it's okay with you?"

"Of course!" Mark replied almost too quickly, but he was stoked Cora wanted to spend more time with him. He reached out grabbing her hand, "Come on."

Soon the two couples were back at the loft, having drinks with Roger and Mimi.

"I feel bad for Collins and Angel…" Maureen said, realizing they weren't with them.

"Don't." Mimi smirked, grabbing a glass of wine, "Roger and I called them to see if they wanted to do something, but they were having a snuggle fest." She looked up catching Joanne's confused look, "Don't worry they said the kids were asleep by nine."

"Good." Joanne smirked relaxing, leaning against Maureen.

An hour later, there was a loud bang on the loft door, causing their laughter and fun to come to a hault.

Maureen jumped up, jolted by the sound, "It can't be Benny!"

Roger jumped up next standing next to Maureen, his hands clenched, "It can't be…he said he'd leave us alone! We pay our rent now!"

"Mark open up!"

Maureen sat back down, shaking her head with a small smirk, "Let the midnight drama begin…I wish Collins was here."

Roger sat down beside Mimi, smirking at Mark, "I told you she'd be back."

"Oh man, why tonight?" Mark asked, sending Cora a look of apology, "I'm sorry…it's my ex."

"You're ex?" Cora asked, confused, "I thought you dumped her two weeks ago?"

"He did…she's just…crazy." Mimi confirmed.

"Mark!" Amy shouted.

"You better get that…" Roger said.

Mark sighed walking over to the door, rolling it open, "What?"

"Why haven't you called me!?" Amy yelled, brushing in pass him, knocking him with her shoulder, "You haven't called in two weeks!"

"Newsflash, he dumped you." Maureen said with out even looking up at her.

"Shut up!" Amy yelled, and Maureen was just about ready to stand her ground, but Joanne held her down, and sat on her lap so she couldn't move. Amy glared at the couple, snorting, "You two make me sick."

"Pookie!" Maureen whined, "Let me up!"

"No fights tonight, honeybear." Joanne whispered.

Amy turned her attention back to Mark, shoving him, "Well, are you going to sit there like a dumb-ass or answer me? Why haven't you called?"

"Because he has a new girlfriend."

Everyone went silent, all eyes shifting to Cora, Amy pretty much shooting her a death glare.

Cora stood up, cracking her knuckles together, "That's right, it's me."

"Mark, is this true?" Amy asked, looking between Mark and Cora.

"Uh…I …" Mark stuttered, "Well I did break up with you two weeks ago…it is possible for me to have a new girlfriend."

"No it's not!" Amy shouted, turning toward him, pushing him once again. "You're still mine."

"Uh, he's mine." Cora said, grabbing her shoulder forcing her back around.

Roger smirked, "Holy shit, I never thought I'd see the day when two women fought over Mark."

Mimi smiled, her eyes watching Cora and Amy with thrill. All four of them were hoping Cora would please them all with a nice punch. That would definitely be her moment of being adopted in the boho family.

"No he's not." Amy said through gritted teeth, pushing Cora.

With one quick move, Cora did what everyone wanted her to do, and threw a right hook, causing Amy to stumbled.

"Mark!" Amy whined, holding her jaw, "Do something."

"Uh…" Mark was clearly nervous, but he walked around Amy and wrapped his arms around Cora's waist, "Sorry, she was just defending herself."

Amy huffed, flames burning in her eyes, "Fine! You don't even know what you're missing! Don't came back to me when this slut dumps you! Goodbye, Mark! Forever!"

With that Amy stormed out of the loft, slamming the door shut.

"Good riddance!" Maureen said, shooting the finger in the direction Amy had went.

"Way to go Mark and Cora. I'll say she's definitely gone for good." Roger smiled, stretching his arms above his head, letting out a huge yawn, wrapping his arm around Mimi's shoulders.

"I think he's finally happy." Mimi whispered, her eyes on Mark and Cora who were wrapped up in each other sharing a tender kiss. "It's about time."

Before the happily ever after could begin, the phone rang, jolting everyone out of their happy daze.

"It's probably her." Maureen sighed, so they all screened the call, surprised when it was Collins on the other end.

"Uh, Joanne…Maureen I hope you're there because we have a problem…" Collins said panic in his voice, "We had to bring Haley to the hospital…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**I dunno...I thought it'd be cute to show Cora defending Mark and herself... :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh! I now have a picture of _Kylie_ up on my profile page. Thanks to _Fangirl44 _who found the picture for me! Thanks again! :D **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 12

Joanne and Maureen ran into the hospital stopping at the front desk before rushing to the waiting room where they found Collins and Angel sitting with Leah, all of them wearing matching worried faces.

"What happened!?" Joanne was the first to shout, not even noticing the impact of Leah hugging her legs.

Angel stood up, placing a hand on Joanne's shoulder, hoping to calm her down just a little, "She was complaining about a stomach ach. We told her to try and fall asleep and it would go away, but she came out of the room crying in pain. We didn't know what else to do…"

"So we brought her here." Collins finished, wrapping an arm around Maureen's shoulders.

"Well where is she?" Joanne asked with fret, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Surgery." Angel replied, "They're removing her appendix."

"Oh god…" Joanne whispered, running a hand through her hair.

"It's okay, Joanne, she's getting taken care of." Angel assured, pulling her into a hug, "The doctor said he's done this a thousand times, he'll take good care of her."

"Come on, Jo…" Maureen softly said finally speaking for the first time, "Let's sit down, there isn't much else we can do but wait."

Joanne only nodded, sitting next to Maureen, resting her head on her shoulder. Leah climbed on Maureen's lap, cuddling up into her, falling asleep only a few short minutes later.

"I'm sorry." Collins spoke.

"It's not you're fault." Joanne said, "Thank you for getting her here in time."

It wasn't long before the rest of the boho's showed up, even Cora, and they all waited impatiently in the waiting room. After what seemed like a lifetime, just as Joanne was about to drift off the doctor walked out, a successful and almost smug grin on his face.

"Jefferson." He called out.

"Me!" Joanne said quickly standing up, running over to the doctor, "How is she?"

"She's fine. I've got her appendix out in time. She's sleeping now." The doctor said, "You can go see her if you want. She'll probably sleep through the rest of the night though."

"Okay, thank you!" Joanne said, shaking his hand. He smiled one last time and walked away. Joanne walked back to the group, "We can see her now."

Maureen stood up, Leah cradled in her arms. She followed Joanne into Haley's hospital room, her heart breaking at the sight of her daughter lying in bed wearing a hospital gown. Joanne was quickly by her side, kissing Haley's forehead running a hand through her hair.

"Hi baby girl." She smiled, even though she was sleeping, she was just happy Haley was okay.

"Mommy?" Leah whispered opening her eyes. "Is Haley okay?"

"She's fine." Maureen smirked setting Leah on the ground, watching as the little blonde sleepily walked to Haley's bed and climbed on. She kissed Haley's forehead and carefully lay down beside her, falling asleep.

Joanne watched the two for a few moments before looking up at Maureen who was still standing in the same spot not saying a word.

"Honeybear." Joanne called out, walking over to her wrapping her arms around her waist, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" Maureen replied, wrapping her arms around Joanne, "I'm shocked…" she answered again, "I was…scared…" she admitted.

"So was I." Joanne replied, kissing Maureen's temple, "But it's okay, Haley is alright now."

"I know." Maureen whispered, relaxing into Joanne, "But I didn't know she was going to be okay. Oh god, we have to keep a better eye on them. If anything every happened to them…" She said, cuddling into Joanne some more just at the thought. "I don't think I could handle it." She said.

"Welcome to the ups and downs of parenthood, honeybear." Joanne smirked,

Maureen pouted, "I don't like it." She said nuzzling her face in the crook of Joanne's neck.

Joanne simply smiled pulling Maureen closer, giving her all the comfort she could.

It took about a week for Haley to fully recover. Joanne and Maureen learned just how strong she was. She would of course try and milk it sometimes to take the attention away from Leah, but other than that, Haley dealt really good with what had happened, and before they knew it she was up and playing with Leah just like nothing had ever happened.

If it wasn't already an eventful week enough, Joanne, Maureen, Leah and Haley took a chance and went house hunting again.

Joanne pulled into a driveway, the girls jumping out of the car before it even came to a stop.

"Here we go again…" Maureen sighed running a hand through her hair, "Mark offered to watch them."

"Calm down we're just going to see two houses today." Joanne assured.

They walked into the house, Joanne's eyes nearly popping out at the sight.

"I already love it." Joanne smiled, "Look at the hardwood floors!"

Maureen rolled her eyes; she never understood Joanne's love for hardwood floors. To her it was just another place for her to walk on.

"That's not the only good thing about this place." A woman said, also known as the retailer. She smiled at the couple, Leah and Haley standing next to her, "Seems the girls already found the pool."

"There's a pool!?" Maureen grinned her ears perking up.

"Yes! We like this house, Mama!" Haley said, "Can we stay here?"

"We didn't even look around yet." Joanne smiled,

"What are we waiting for?" The retailer said, and motioned for the family of four to follow.

After having a tour of the three-story, two car garage house, the family sat in the car, trying to come up with a decision.

"Well?" Joanne asked, "It has a nice backyard and front yard…two car garage, we'll have our own bathroom in our bedroom." She said, turning to face Maureen, "It's not too expensive for us either." She said, "What do you say?"

Maureen sighed, her eyes on the house. It was weird but it did feel like home to her.

"I know you don't want to move out of the city, but…I know it sounds weird but this house feels like home to me."

Maureen couldn't help but smile, Joanne took the words right from her. "Alright." She said, "It seems like a nice neighborhood too, safe for the girls to ride their bikes and stuff."

Joanne's eyes lit up, "So what are you saying…?"

"Yes, Joanne." Maureen grinned, "I want to move in _this_ house."

Joanne excitedly reached over, throwing her arms around Maureen, "Thank you! I'm going to go make an offer! You stay here with the girls?"

"Yes, go." Maureen smiled.

Since Maureen didn't really understand any of the money talk she gladly left that up to Joanne and let the lawyer go put in an offer with out her, while she stayed in the car with the girls.

Joanne came back about twenty minutes later, hopping in the car. "She's going to call us with an answer tonight."

"Okay." Maureen smiled.

"You know…" Joanne said as she pulled out of the driveway, "With that extra bedroom we could adopt a third child."

Maureen's face went blank, biting her bottom lip, "Uh Joanne…let's just worry about getting the house and then we can talk about getting a third child."

Joanne lightly laughed, reaching over to grab Maureen's hand. She looked up in the review mirror her eyes landing on her two beautiful children who were sound asleep, her smile growing.

_How couldn't Maureen want another child? _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I seriously dare someone to write some MoJo fluff...lol i know weird, but...we need some more out there. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

"Wow you guys…" Collins said, all the bohos standing at the end of the driveway of Maureen and Joanne's new house, all with beers in their hands, "I can't believe you two live in a house. Well Joanne I can see…but Maureen…"

Roger nodded, "She's grown up…" he said, sipping his beer, "I think hell froze over…"

"Shut up…" Maureen glared, wrapping an arm around Joanne's waist, resting her head on her shoulder, "I can't believe we own this place…"

Joanne smiled, "Me either. It's amazing isn't it?"

Maureen simply nodded, her eyes also watching the kids running around in the front yard.

"We should go stand in the garage now, the neighbors are going to start to wonder what we're looking at." Joanne lightly laughed.

"Do they already know about you two?" Mimi curiously asked, coming to loop arms with Joanne as they walked up the driveway.

"The one side does." Joanne said, "They brought us brownies yesterday as a welcoming present and they didn't seem to mind."

"Special brownies?" Collins asked.

"I wish." Maureen mumbled.

"And then the other people on the other side of us are elderly…we haven't met them yet…but it's only been a week…" Joanne shrugged, "But we were told not to worry…so…I'm not going to worry unless I have too…"

"Plus," Angel grinned, "Who could hate you two?" he said pinching Maureen's cheeks.

"Stop…" Maureen smirked, waving Angel's hands away, "I hate when you and Mimi do that. And so do my kids." She warned, pointing a finger between Angel and Mimi, who were smiling innocently.

"We have to go…" Mark suddenly said, checking his watch, his arm around Cora.

"Oh yes, Mark is meeting Cora's family." Collins grinned.

"It won't be so bad." Cora smirked, kissing Mark reassuringly.

"We should go too; I've got to work in two hours." Mimi said, turning to Joanne, "So Angel and I will be back tomorrow to help decorate?"

"Yup. Thanks for your help today guys." Joanne smiled, "Moving boxes and stuff."

"Next time I know to stay home." Roger smirked, winking in Joanne's direction, finishing off his beer before setting it down on a table.

After everyone said their goodbyes, the family of four headed into the house, where Joanne prepared a quick supper.

"Mama, Haley said we're going to a new school tomorrow…" Leah pouted, not touching her hot dog.

"Yes, it's closer to where we live now." Joanne answered.

"No." Leah whined, "Mama, I have friends at my old school."

"You'll make new friends." Maureen stated, biting into her tofu dog.

"No I won't." Leah said, "I'm not going."

"I'm going." Haley proudly said, not nervous at all.

"Good for you Hales." Joanne smiled, her eyes focusing back on Leah, "You're sister is going, you'll be friends with her."

"But Mama, she's younger than me…" Leah pouted.

"And I'm cooler." Haley smiled sticking out her tongue.

Leah huffed pushing her plate away, slumping her head on the table, almost like a mini protest.

"You can mope all you want, you're going to go." Joanne said.

A half hour later, Leah finally pulled away from the kitchen table, wandering in the living room where Maureen was. She quickly climbed on her lap cuddling into her, crying.

"Mommy…" She sobbed, "Can I stay home…I'll help you decorate."

Maureen lightly laughed, running her fingers through her soft blonde hair, "Honey, you have to go to school…it'll be fine. By this time next week I swear you'll love it."

"No I won't." Leah said, still sobbing, until she fell asleep in Maureen's lap.

Joanne leaned against the wall, smiling at the sight. She walked over sitting next to Maureen.

"Pookie…I feel bad. We made them move here." Maureen said.

"Maureen, we can't always give into them just because they are crying and don't want to do something. This is school; she _has_ to go." Joanne said, running and hand through Maureen's hair, kissing her temple. "Like you said, she'll be fine, and by this time next week she'll probably love it."

Maureen sighed, leaning her head on Joanne's shoulder, "I hate seeing them sad…"

"I know honeybear." Joanne smiled.

The next day at their new school, Haley walked in with confidence; a little scared at first, but she talked to a few kids, and made it through the day alright. Leah however was too stubborn to talk to anyone, determined that she wasn't going to like this school or anyone who went there so she kept to herself.

But finally by the end of the week, as she was packing her things in her back pack a little brunette was brave enough to walk up to her, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Hi, you're new here." She smiled.

Leah shrugged, mumbling, a, "Hi."

The little girl moved so she was standing in front of Leah a big bright grin gracing her lips, her brown eyes sparkling with delight, causing Leah to slightly smile, and finally she introduced herself, in a friendly, perky ten year-old voice,

"Hi! I'm Brooke."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I Know...it seems like a weird way to end the chapter...but at the same time I thought it fit... **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Mama please!" Leah begged, pulling on Joanne's pant leg, following her around the kitchen, "She's my new friend, can Brooke come over tomorrow night, please!?"

Joanne sighed, running a hand through her hair as she tried to cook dinner and deal with Leah at the same time, "I thought you didn't like anyone at your new school?"

"But I do now. Brooke's my only friend." Leah sighed, hugging Joanne's legs, her eyes lighting up when Maureen walked into the kitchen making herself known by letting out a loud belch.

Joanne smirked, shaking her head in Maureen's direction, "Very sexy, Maureen, just what I always wanted to marry, a woman who can burp."

Maureen smirked, winking at Joanne, before going into the fridge to grab a beer, getting tackled by Leah.

"Moooommmmm. Can Brooke come over tomorrow night!? Please!?" Leah begged, just about ready to fall to her knees.

Maureen stood up eyeing Joanne, "I don't care…"

Leah cheered, hugging Maureen tight before running out of the kitchen.

Maureen smiled watching Leah go, before turning to face Joanne, "Who's Brooke?"

Joanne sighed, "Leah's new friend…"

Maureen nodded with approval, "See I knew she'd make friends fast."

"That's not fair!" Haley suddenly whined from the kitchen table, looking up from her book, "Now there are going to be two people annoying me. Mama, that isn't fair."

Joanne smirked, putting something into the oven, "Honey, you can hang out with Mommy and me."

Haley huffed climbing off of her chair, "Yeah because that'll be fun." She sarcastically said, and dramatically left the kitchen, stomping all the way up the stairs.

Maureen shook her head, sipping her beer, "She has quite an attitude for a seven year old…"

"They both do." Joanne smirked, coming over to wrap her arms around Maureen's waist, softly kissing her cheek.

"So, I wonder what this Brooke kid is like." Maureen smirked, wrapping an arm around Joanne's shoulders.

"I guess we'll see tomorrow." Joanne said, connecting their lips together.

The next day after school, Leah was running around with excitement as she waited for Brooke to arrive. Haley sulked the whole time, sitting on the couch with a scowl, not happy about Leah having a friend over, while she had to play all alone.

Finally the doorbell rang and Leah sprang to the front door, "I'll get it!" She yelled pulling the door open, her eyes sparkling at the sight, "Hi Brooke!"

"Hi!" Brooke smiled, and quickly welcomed herself into the house, smiling her big friendly grin at Joanne and Maureen as they entered the front hallway, "You don't have a daddy." Brooke said in astonishment, looking back at her mom, "See I told you, mom. Leah has two mommies."

Brooke's mom stepped into sight, her long brown hair flowing pass her shoulders, her blue eyes holding Joanne's apologetically towards her daughter's outburst, her cheeks flush with a light blush.

Joanne smirked offering her hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Joanne, and this is Maureen."

"Sydney Andrews." She smiled, taking Joanne's hand, smiling politely.

"Nice to meet you." Maureen smiled, reaching out to shake her hand as well.

"Would you like to come in for a coffee?" Joanne offered.

Sydney smiled, stepping in, "I'd love to." She replied.

Joanne smirked, taking her coat, "We haven't met a lot of the people around here it'd be nice to get to know someone…"

Sydney nodded, "It's always nice to meet new people." She said following Joanne into the kitchen.

The three sat down at the kitchen table, getting to know each other. Maureen however excused herself when Haley walked in with a giant pout on her lips, whining about being bored, so Maureen went and played with her, while Joanne and Sydney stayed in the kitchen and talked.

Hours passed, and finally it was time for Sydney and Brooke to leave. Joanne and her were laughing as they walked to the door.

"Maureen is almost like a guy…" Joanne laughed with a shake of her head, "I should have just married one."

Sydney laughed along, pulling on her coat, "Trust me, I think you're better off with her."

Joanne nodded, with a grin; happy Sydney accepted her relationship with Maureen. "Well it was nice meeting you."

"You too." Sydney smiled, looking up at Maureen as her and Haley entered the front hall area, "Nice meeting you as well."

"Same." Maureen smiled.

"Brooke, come on, we're leaving!" Sydney called, waiting for her daughter.

Brooke and Leah suddenly appeared at the top of the steps, giggling like mad as they ran down the stairs. They all exchanged a few more goodbyes, and then they left.

"She was nice." Joanne smiled, "Both of them…I think Brooke will be a great friend for Leah."

Maureen nodded, "Yeah I think so as well…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**Sorry I know short...i just wanted to introduce Brooke's mom... **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Mark and Cora are engaged!" Maureen shouted from the phone, causing Collins to wince on the other side.

Joanne looked up from the kitchen table, even Leah and Haley walked in from the living room, hearing the shout.

Maureen couldn't stop grinning, it was about time Mark found someone, "Aw…" She cooed into the phone, "Mark always was romantic…"

Maureen talked for a few more minutes, until finally she hung up, turning around to face three curious pairs of eyes.

"He brought her to central park on a picnic, gave her a rose and when she went to smell it the ring was resting right on top." Maureen beamed, "How cute!"

Joanne smiled, getting up walking over to wrap her arms around Maureen, "That is really cute. He deserves someone like Cora. I'm happy for him."

Maureen sighed, relaxing into Joanne, "Me too." She said happily, kissing Joanne's cheek, "It's about time he's happy…" She said.

"Can we go to the wedding!?" Leah shouted, "I want to wear a dress and everything!"

Haley stood next to Leah, smiling and nodding, "I don't care about the dress part, but I want to go!"

"You'll both be coming." Joanne smiled, letting go of Maureen.

"We need a babysitter." Maureen mentioned, "For tomorrow…we're all getting together to celebrate."

Joanne only nodded; she knew two people who would come right away on short notice. The next day, Grandma Jefferson and Grandma Johnson showed up at the house at the same time.

Maureen was looking out the window watching the two adults briskly walk up the driveway. She rolled her eyes, "They came together…in the same car. Pookie, why'd you ask both of them, that's not fair to Haley and Leah."

Joanne lightly laughed, "Because you know how much they love Haley and Leah. I think they're still shocked they got grandchildren out of us…let them spoil the girls for as long as they want."

Maureen sighed, "Okay, as long as I don't have to be here." She smirked, opening the door before the two ladies could knock. "Kids, you're grandmas are here!"

"Where are they!?" They both gushed, each carrying bags of goodies.

"You guys don't have to get them something everything you come over." Joanne smirked, walking over to grab her coat.

"Yes we do." Grandma Jefferson said, "It's like the code of Grandmother…hood."

Grandma Johnson only nodded as she walked forward pulling Haley into a giant hug the moment she saw her.

"Okay, Mom…Haley needs to breath." Maureen said, pulling her coat on her shoulders, her eyes quickly going to Leah who was getting her cheeks pinched by Grandma Jefferson. Maureen shuddered rolling her eyes to Joanne, "They're like Mimi and Angel…only older!"

"Well let's go so we don't have to watch the madness." Joanne teased, grabbing Maureen's hand, "Okay, we're leaving, we'll be back around midnight."

"Take your time." Grandma Johnson said, Haley happily leaning against her in her arms.

"Yeah, Grandmas let us eat ice cream whenever they come over." Leah taunted, "Bye!" she said.

Joanne sighed, and simply walked out the door, pulling Maureen with her.

Joanne and Maureen were back around twelve thirty. They said bye to their parents, checked on the girls to make sure they were sleeping and then went to bed. After some love making, the two laid intertwined, enjoying the afterglow.

"Maureen?" Joanne whispered, her thumb running gently across Maureen's bottom lip.

"I love you too." Maureen smirked in a tired voice.

"No, I mean yes, I love you too…" Joanne smiled, quickly kissing Maureen's lips, before pulling back, "But uh…hearing Mark and Cora talk about their future together, having kids and...a baby…well do you…ever think of adopting a baby next?"

Maureen's eyes widened, "I didn't even think about adopting next…at all! And you're thinking of a baby?"

"Well…" Joanne shrugged, "Leah and Haley are growing up so fast…I well…I think it'd be fun to adopt a baby next…"

Maureen shook her head, "I'm fine with just two, Joanne…"

"Please, Maureen…" Joanne sighed, "A third one will make use complete. Just think about it, please. Humor me a little."

Maureen huffed, rolling on her side away from Joanne, "Fine, I'll think about it…" She mumbled.

"Thanks." Joanne whispered, kissing the back of her neck, the thought of adopting another kid…this time a baby sending her to sleep with a smile on her face.

The following weekend, Joanne was running around the house, gathering clothes, packing herself an overnight bag, "Are you sure you're going to be alright by yourself?"

Maureen smirked, following Joanne everywhere, "Pookie, I'm their mom, I'll be fine…"

"And if you're not, just call my mom or yours! Or any of the boho's!" Joanne said, stopping in the kitchen, turning to face Maureen. "I'm sorry I have to leave."

"Pookie," Maureen laughed, pulling Joanne into a hug, "It's okay. I've been a parent for what, six years now. I think I can handle it."

"I know…" Joanne sighed, "But this is the first business trip I'm going on since we had _two _children."

"It's okay. I have the list of numbers on the fridge you wrote down, Sydney said she'd come over if I needed anything…I think I'm good." Maureen smiled, pulling back, her eyebrows turned in confusion, "Wait…"

"What?" Joanne asked, her face serious.

"What's the number for 911 again?" Maureen asked, teasing.

"Maureen shut up." Joanne firmly said, slapping her on the shoulder, "You better not have to call that number at all!"

"Please relax…" Maureen smirked, kissing her on the lips, "I'll be fine."

"Okay." Joanne nodded, grabbing her briefcase and small suitcase and heading for the door. "Girls, I'm leaving."

Haley and Leah came running from downstairs, both hugging Joanne as the lawyer bent down so she could wrap her arms around them both.

"I'm only going to be gone for the night. I'll be back tomorrow for supper." Joanne said kissing the top of their heads.

"Love you Mama." Haley smiled, kissing Joanne's cheek. Leah did the same thing and then they backed up standing next to Maureen.

"Okay, bye…" Joanne said kissing Maureen one last time, before hesitantly leaving for the door.

"Joanne, go you're going to be late." Maureen smiled, opening the door for her, "That won't look good, especially for someone who is always punctual."

"Okay!" Joanne said nodding, "Bye." She said, "Love you!" She called out on her way to the car.

Maureen waved blowing her a kiss. The three of them watched Joanne drive down the street and when she was gone they stepped back inside and shut the door.

"Okay…" Maureen smirked, "Who wants ice cream!?"

Leah and Haley both looked at each other, their mischievous eyes smiling at each other. Maureen was known as the pushover parents, and Leah and Haley were counting down the days for this weekend the moment Joanne spoke of going on a business trip.

The girls were good the first night, only because Brooke and Sydney had come over. Leah was too distracted with Brooke to actually do anything bad, while Haley also was allowed to invite a friend over, Kristen. And all four girls actually played quietly downstairs.

Maureen and Sydney were sitting up stairs having coffee, Angel and Mimi popping over for a surprise visit. Sydney got along with them right away, having grown up wanting to be a dancer; she and Mimi never stopped talking.

"Sydney, honey, are you alright?" Angel asked during one part of the night, looking at the brunette, with curious eyes. She was holding her head, a pained expression on her face.

"I just have a headache." Sydney replied. She looked at the clock, "It's getting late, maybe Brooke and I should go."

Mimi nodded standing up, "Us too."

They all walked to the door, calling the girls up. Kristen's mom came just at that exact time, so she was the first to go. Angel and Mimi said their round of goodbyes, leaving once Roger showed up.

"Nice meeting you, get some rest, honey." Angel smirked kissing Sydney's cheek. "Aspirin and then bed." She said, and then skipped out of the door and to the car.

"You have such caring friends." Sydney smiled in Maureen's direction, grabbing Brooke's hand as she finally made her way up the stairs with Leah in tow.

Maureen grinned nodding, "Yes, they mean everything to me." She said, pulling her into a quick hug, "Thanks for coming over."

"Thanks for having me." Sydney replied, "Okay, let's go sweetie."

"Bye." Brooke said pulling Leah into a quick hug, and then Haley, and finally Maureen, and then she followed her mom out the door and to the car.

Maureen smiled shutting the door, turning around to face Leah and Haley, "Okay, bedtime."

Leah and Haley looked at each other, their eyes glittering.

"But we're not tired." Leah protested, Haley shaking her head, which began their signal for getting on Maureen's nerves.

Joanne came home the following day around six, her eyes widening the sight in front of her. Toilet paper was strewn everywhere, there was small doodled scuffs on the walls. She followed the red and green trail all the way to the kitchen, which was also a mess. She dropped her things, turning on her heels.

"Maureen!" Joanne shouted, "What the hell happened here?"

Maureen stormed into the kitchen, furious, "Our kids are horrible!" She shouted, "They were so bad, Joanne! They wouldn't listen to me at all! Last night was good, but once everyone left, something changed inside of them!"

"What do you mean?" Joanne asked,

"Fucking look around!" Maureen yelled, "They colored on the walls, threw toilet paper at me when I told them to stop, dug through the fridge when I said they had too much ice cream..." Tears brimmed her eyes.

"Maureen, I'm sorry…why didn't you call-"

"No one was home!" Maureen said with fret, "Trust me, I tried calling my parents a dozen of times, they went on a weekend getaway, with your parents!"

"Oh Maureen-"

Maureen shook her head, her eyes bloodshot, "No third child Joanne! I've made up my mind."

"But Maureen…" Joanne said reaching out.

"I can't even handle two!" Maureen shouted, "No. Third. Child!" She firmly said in between clenched teeth, turning around and storming up the stairs, Joanne flinching when she slammed their bedroom door shut.

Anger boiled through Joanne's veins. How dare her daughters disrespect their mother this way. "Haley, Leah! Get down here right now!"

She was going to punish them. Good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Before you get excited. I'm _not _going to be writing Mark and Cora's wedding. I'm just going to be talking about it and that's all. I just want to move things forward with this story...that's all. :) **

**Oh and I might put up a picture of Sydney... **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"You will clean up your mess, both of you! Do you understand me?!" Joanne firmly stated, pointing a finger at both Haley and Leah.

Both of them nodded, heads bowed, eyes glued to their feet, Leah slightly sobbing.

"Yes Mama." They both replied in unison.

"You're grounded for a week." Joanne added, furious with the two of them, "Straight to school, and back home. Homework, supper and then bed."

Leah looked up, bewildered, "But-"

Joanne shook her head, cutting her off, "No buts!" she said, causing Leah's mouth to slam shut. "And…you two will apologize to mommy." Joanne sternly stated.

"Yes, Mama." Haley and Leah replied,

"Sorry." Haley said in the smallest of voices, "It was all Leah's idea."

"I don't care whose idea it was, you both acted out, and you both with be punished." Joanne stated. "Now start cleaning." She informed them, sending them on their way, while she headed upstairs to talk to Maureen.

"Honeybear?" Joanne gently called out, knocking lightly on the door. She slowly pushed the door open, finding Maureen curled up on the bed. She took her suit jacket off, and climbed on the bed next to her, lying on her side to face Maureen.

"They hate me, Joanne." Maureen sadly said, "Why else would they act this way?"

"They don't hate you, Maureen." Joanne replied, "They just…know they can get away with things around you. You hardly ever punish them. You can't always be the cool parent."

"But I am cool." Maureen pouted.

"Yes you are. But sometimes you have to be uncool to your daughters and take charge and punish them when they do something bad. Or else they're going to walk all over you." Joanne explained, taking one of Maureen's hands in her own, "So…next time one of them acts out, you punish them…okay?"

"But…" Maureen sighed, "I won't know what to do…"

Joanne smirked, "You think I do? You just…kind of go with it. Nothing to drastic."

"You're talking to me here, Joanne." Maureen slightly smirked.

"Oh right…" Joanne smiled, kissing her nose, "Don't worry. I trust you won't be too harsh on them. So…will you try to step up to the plate next time one of them does something wrong?"

Maureen sighed, but nodded, "I'll give it a go."

"Good." Joanne smiled, kissing her on the lips. "Besides, you're an actress…act like a tough mom." She winked, sitting up on the bed.

Maureen simply giggled, sitting up with Joanne cuddling into her. "I've missed you, Pookie." She whispered, kissing her neck softly.

"I've missed you too." Joanne smiled, "But let's wait until the kids go to bed before you start welcoming me back."

Maureen huffed, but nodded, "Okay…"

Haley and Leah eventually made it up to Maureen. They made her a card, that said sorry in big blue scribbled handwriting, (Haley's idea) they each gave her a hug and a kiss, and apologized some more. Ultimately Maureen forgave them, and all was well again.

Although a few days later, it was Maureen's time to step up and be the tough Mom. All four of them were sitting downstairs watching a movie on the big screen, when all of a sudden Leah smacked Haley.

"Ow!" Haley pouted,

"That's my drink!" Leah said, ripping the cup from Haley's hand.

"No, you drank all of yours." Haley protested, pointing to Leah's empty cup.

Maureen and Joanne watched the entire thing from the couch. Joanne turned to Maureen urging her to step up.

Maureen sighed, biting her lip unsurely, "Uh…Leah, that's Haley's drink."

"No it isn't!" Leah argued.

"Leah, I'm sitting right here, I can see everything." Maureen pointed out, "Apologize to your sister."

Leah stood up, her arms firmly crossed, "I won't!"

"Well then…you can go to bed early." Maureen said,

"But Mom!" Leah whined, waiting for Maureen to give in.

Maureen simply held her ground, with the support of Joanne of course, and finally Leah gave in. She didn't apologize to Haley, but she did storm up to her room, slamming the door shut.

"Well done, Honeybear." Joanne smiled, kissing her cheek. "You have successfully parented your child."

Maureen pouted, "But now she's going to be mad at me."

Joanne smirked, "It's okay. She's a kid, she'll forget all about it tomorrow."

And sure enough, the next day, Leah acted as if the whole thing didn't even happen, which made Maureen happy.

The following day, the four of them were outside in the front yard, playing or washing the car. Leah and Brooke were playing on the grass, Joanne was washing her car, and Maureen was trying to teach Haley how to ride a bike with out her training wheels.

"I'm scared!" Haley said, but she climbed on the bike anyway, holding herself up with her feet, her hands firmly wrapped around the handlebars, determined to be a big kid like Brooke and Leah and ride with only two wheels.

"It's okay, I've got you." Maureen smirked, remembering the time Joanne taught Leah how to ride with out her training wheels. She pretty much just held onto the back of the bike until Leah was able to hold it up on her own. "And Mama is on standby if you fall and scrape your knee…"

"I'm gonna fall!?" Haley gasped, turning to face Maureen, her helmet lopsided on her head.

Maureen giggled, "Probably not." She smirked, fixing Haley's helmet. "Okay, you ready?" She asked, looking around to make sure there were no cars coming."

Haley took a deep breath and nodded, "I'm ready."

"Okay." Maureen smiled, grabbing the back of the seat, and she told Haley to start peddling. Haley got the hang of the peddling pretty quickly, and so after a few seconds Maureen let go of the bike, and sure enough the handlebars wobbled around and Haley fell over.

Maureen ran over to her, pulling the bike up off of her, "Are you okay!?"

Haley sighed; rubbing her elbow, "I'm fine…" she stood up with Maureen's help, resting a minute before looking up at Maureen, "Let's try it again."

Maureen smiled, nodding. That's what she liked about Haley, no matter what, she always kept trying. And the two of them tried for almost half of the day, when finally Joanne came down the driveway, having watched Haley fall and hurt herself one too many times. She was going to tell them to rest and try again later.

"Okay, you two…" Joanne began, watching Maureen run behind the bike with Haley, and before she could put a stop to it, Maureen let go of the bike, and Joanne readied herself to watch her daughter fall and scrape another part of her body, but to Joanne's surprise and happiness Haley kept riding, with out falling.

"You're doing it Haley!" Maureen shouted with delight.

"What?" Haley asked, but then realized what she was doing…she was riding a bike with no training wheels. "I'm doing it!" She exclaimed, turning her bike around to ride back towards Maureen a giant grin on her face.

Once she was close enough, she jumped off the bike and ran the last few steps to Maureen, leaping in her arms. "I did it!" She smiled, hugging Maureen tight.

Maureen hugged her back, smiling at Joanne as she walked over, "Did you see her, Joanne!?"

"I did." Joanne smiled, kissing Haley, "Well done sweetie."

"Yeah, congratulations, Haley." Brooke smiled, riding over on her bike, Leah stopping next to her.

"Now you can ride with us." Leah smirked, patting Haley's leg.

"After dinner." Joanne smirked, "Let's go."

"No, noooow…." Haley whined. "What if I forget how to ride a bike by the time dinner is over?"

"Trust me you won't." Maureen smiled, "After dinner."

Haley huffed, but listened, letting Maureen carry her into the house. Maureen smiled the entire way inside, she was so proud of Haley, and she was proud she actually helped one of her daughters learn to do something. This family stuff was actually really rewarding for Maureen.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Hey girls, what you doing?" Joanne smirked walking into the kitchen where she found Leah and Brooke, who were now 13 years old, reading a magazine.

"Just hanging." Leah replied, not looking up to greet her Mama.

"Reading what?" Joanne asked.

"Cosmo." Brooke replied with out looking up.

"Uh no…you are not reading that." Joanne replied, taking the magazine out of their hands.

"Hey!" Leah whined.

"This is for young adults." Joanne said reading the cover, "Fifteen ways to pleasure your boyfriend." Joanne read out loud eyeing the both of them, "Yeah, this is a big no, no for you and any other 13 year olds out there."

"I'll take that." Maureen smiled grabbing the magazine from Joanne's hands going to sit on the counter.

"Mama!" Leah whined. "Not fair."

"Go clean up for supper." Joanne said, leaving no room for discussion "Brooke you staying?"

Brooke shook her head, "My mom is on her way."

Joanne nodded, looking over towards Maureen, "Where's Haley?"

Maureen didn't look up, finishing the sentence she was reading before looking up, "Um…"

"I'm in the school play!" Haley shouted running down the hallway bumping into Joanne, "Ow."

Joanne smirked, "What?"

"I'm a dancing plate in Beauty and the Beast." Haley said smiling proudly.

Maureen jumped off the counter throwing the magazine behind her, "Babe!" she smirked giving Haley a giant hug, "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks." Haley smiled hugging Maureen back.

"Another performer in the family." Maureen grinned.

Joanne smiled, joining the hug. "Alright." She said after a second or two, what does everyone want for supper?"

"Soy burger." Haley said.

Joanne turned to look at Haley, smiling, "Soy burger?"

Haley smirked nodding.

"Yum, me too." Maureen smiled.

"Mama., I want a _real _burger." Leah said, turning when she heard the doorbell ring. She sighed, "That's probably Brooke's mom."

"Maureen will you go greet her." Joanne said turning to grab the food out of the freezer.

Maureen nodded and followed Leah and Brooke down the hallway and to the door. She pulled it open smiling, "Hi." She said to Sydney, moving aside to let her in as she waited for Brooke to get ready.

"Hi." Sydney smiled, "Was she good?"

Maureen nodded, "Of course." She said turning to look at Brooke, "They always are." She said playfully rolling her eyes, looking up just in time to see the pale and pained expression on Sydney's face, "Hey, are you alright?"

Sydney only nodded, pinching her eyes shut, resting her finger and thumb on the bridge of her nose, and suddenly she began swaying.

"Come sit down." Maureen said worriedly, but before Sydney could take a step she fainted instead. Maureen reached out catching her just before she hit the ground, "Joanne!" Maureen called out.

Brooke looked up, her face full of concern. She ran by Maureen's side, "Mom!"

"What's wrong?" Joanne asked coming into the foyer, her eyes widening at the sight. "What happened?"

"I don't know, she just like passed out." Maureen said with fret trying to keep Sydney upright.

"Bring her to the couch." Joanne instructed.

Maureen nodded, and somehow carried her into the living room, laying her on the couch.

"What's wrong with her?" Brooke asked, kneeling beside her.

Joanne and Maureen shared a look, not sure what to say, after all they didn't know either. Fortunately they didn't have to say anything, since Sydney slowly began to come around, her eyes slowly opening, her palm resting flat against her forehead.

"What happened?" She asked, looking around.

"Mom, you passed out!" Brooke fussed. "What the hell!"

"Relax, Brooke." Sydney said, slowly sitting up, but Joanne reached out, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe you should…rest for a couple of minutes." Joanne suggested.

Sydney sighed, resting her head in her hands, "I'm fine…I just have this stupid headache."

"I'm going to drive you home." Joanne said.

Sydney only nodded, knowing that was probably a good idea.

An hour later, the family of four sat down for dinner, all quiet and eating, until Leah finally spoke out.

"Is…is Brooke's mom okay?" Leah hesitantly asked.

Joanne sighed, "She says she just has a headache."

It was Leah's turn to sigh, brushing her hair out of her face, before returning her attention back to her plate, facing her half eaten burger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry for the slow updates...my muse is like...hiding on me or something... ??? **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Joanne was in her bedroom, sitting at the desk in front of her laptop working on her computer. She was so into her work she almost missed the soft voice call her domestic name.

"Mama?"

Joanne turned when she heard the whisper, her eyes falling on Leah, "Yeah?"

Leah slowly walked over to Joanne, fiddling with her fingers, "Mama…what's wrong with Brooke's mom?"

Joanne sighed, a few days after Sydney had passed out in their foyer, she had went to the doctors complaining about on going headaches, and finally a few weeks later she was diagnosed.

Joanne opened her arms, "Come here, babe." She softly replied, and right away, sensitive Leah was in Joanne's arms sitting on her lap, even though she was thirteen, she still needed her parents comfort. She laid her head on Joanne's shoulder, staring at the computer screen, the desktop background and picture of the family.

"Is she going to be okay?" Leah asked.

"Well…we'll find out after she has surgery." Joanne replied, "They'll remove the tumor, and then we wait and find out what happens from there."

Leah grimaced at the thought, "They cut into her head?"

Joanne cringed at the thought, but nodded, "I'm afraid so, but it's a good thing." She said, "They'll take out the bad thing and she'll heal and be back to normal."

"I hope so." Leah said, "I don't like seeing them like that. I don't like seeing Brooke sad like she is now…" She whispered.

"I know honey." Joanne said kissing her forehead, "I know."

"Are we allowed to be there?" Leah asked, "I want to be with Brooke when the surgery happens."

"Sure." Joanne nodded, "We can do that."

Leah slightly smirked, huddling into Joanne a little more.

Before anything more could be said, Maureen burst into the room, Haley balancing on her hip, her lips producing a giant smile, unaware of the somber mood floating around in the room.

"Guess what!?" Maureen beamed, her eyes falling on Joanne and Leah, her face falling, "What's wrong?"

Joanne sighed, "I was just-"

"Nothing." Leah cut Joanne off, not wanting to hear a repeat of what they just talked about. She put on a fake smirk, "Why are you so happy?"

"Mark's pregnant!" Haley blurted.

"Hey…" Maureen whined, "I wanted to tell them."

Haley giggled, wiggling out of Maureen's arms.

"Mark's pregnant?" Leah asked gasping, "Mama is that even possible?" she seriously asked, climbing off of Joanne's lap looking up at her waiting for an explanation.

Joanne lightly laughed, running her hand through Leah's hair, "Honey, I think she means Cora is pregnant."

Maureen nodded, "Yes. They're finally starting a family."

Joanne smirked, finally happy to hear some good news. "Good for them."

Maureen smiled, "I know."

"I can't wait to have a little baby around." Haley smiled, "I won't be the youngest anymore."

Leah smirked, "I'll still be the oldest."

Haley sighed, "Mama, can't we get another sister so I'm the oldest _in this_ family?"

Joanne lightly laughed, "I don't know, ask Mommy."

Maureen pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, "I'm thirsty, buh bye!"

Joanne playfully rolled her eyes, watching Maureen go.

A week later, Joanne and Leah had gone to the hospital with Brooke and Brooke's dad. It was a long surgery, but everything went find. They had gotten everything out, and now she was recovering. Within the next few months Sydney was back home with her family, still doing treatments, and getting check ups, just to be safe.

"So Brooke's back to her normal self?" Joanne asked as she picked Haley and Leah up from school, Leah laughing as she parted from Brooke and jumping in the front seat.

"Yeah." Leah smiled, "Her mom is doing better too."

"Good." Joanne smiled, and the three drove home.

When they arrived, Mimi and Roger were over hanging out with Maureen.

"Roger!" Haley smiled, running over to sit next to him on the couch, "Did you bring your guitar?"

Roger smirked, nodding. He stood up and walked out of the house to go get it out of his car.

"I know you guys didn't give birth to them, but…Haley totally caught Maureen's performance gene." Mimi smiled, pointing to Haley as Roger taut her how to strum a few new cords.

Maureen smiled proudly, "She's in the school play as well."

Joanne smirked, kissing Maureen on the cheek, "What's for supper?"

"Pizza." Maureen smiled.

"MAMA!"

Joanne jumped at the scream from up stairs, the loud voice coming from Leah. Maureen, Mimi and Joanne all shared a confused look, before dashing up the stairs.

"What's wrong!?" Joanne asked as she made it to the bathroom door.

"Mama?" Leah sobbed, "Mama I'm dying."

"Open up!" Joanne said with fret.

Slowly the bathroom door opened, her cheeks stained with tears. She walked to Maureen who was closes to her, burying her face in her neck.

"What's wrong?" Maureen asked.

"Mama…I went to the bathroom…and…" Leah sobbed, "I…"

Mimi bit her lip, holding back a laugh, already knowing where this was going. "You guys didn't explain the…monthly cycle to her yet?"

Joanne and Maureen shared a look, confused, but then they caught on.

"Ohhh." Maureen said, "I didn't even think about it."

Joanne sighed, running a hand through Leah's hair, "Honey…did you…are you…"

"Are you bleeding?" Mimi bluntly asked.

Leah only nodded, still hiding her face on Maureen's shoulder.

"Babe, it's okay, you're not dying." Maureen smirked, "It's just…apart of being a woman."

"What?" Leah asked, stepping back.

"Maybe Roger and I should go, so you all can have the girl talk?" Mimi smiled, "My mom never gave it to me. I had to learn on my own…so make it clear." She winked, patting them each on the back, and then kissing Leah's cheek, "You're going to be fine, sweetie." She assured, and then headed back downstairs.

Haley came up a few minutes later after Roger and Mimi had left, "Mimi said you wanted to have a talk…"

Maureen sighed, "She's too young."

Joanne shrugged, nodding, "But…she has to learn sooner or later…we don't want another Leah scare."

"I thought they teach this stuff in school?" Maureen asked, following Joanne into their bedroom.

"Alright girls…" Joanne said, placing Haley on the bed, Leah sitting next to her, "We need to have a talk…"

45 minutes later:

Leah squeaked, "I hate being a girl!" She screamed.

Haley only nodded, still a bit confused, but she understood the gist, but Joanne was sure she'd have way more questions when she was older.

Leah sulked and stormed out of the bedroom, tears in her eyes.

Maureen smirked, shaking her head. "Oh shit…"

"What?" Joanne asked.

Maureen turned to look at her, "I never thought about this before, but soon…we're going to have four PMSing women living in this house…"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Maureen sat on the couch, Collins next to her, both of them dazed out, watching some movie.

"What is this shit?" Collins asked, his eyes fixated on the TV.

"Alice in Wonderland." Maureen replied in monotone. "Crazy shit huh?"

"Totally." Collins nodded,

"Mommy, here's your chips." Haley said handing Maureen the bag.

Maureen smiled grabbing the bag, "Thanks baby."

Collins smiled, patting Haley's head, "Maybe Angel and I should have kids…order them around."

Haley scrunched up her nose, her eyes darting between the both of them, crossing her arms over her chest, "That's not very nice."

"What's not nice?" Leah asked coming in the living room.

"Leah, why are they acting so weird?" Haley asked.

Leah shrugged, "They're grown ups Haley, that's why." Leah replied, sitting in one of the chairs, her eyes moving to the TV.

Haley shook her head, knowing something was definitely up. She climbed on Maureen's lap, staring at her eyes, "Mommy, you're eyes are all red."

"Uh huh, baby get down, I can't see the TV." Maureen pouted in a haze.

Haley sighed climbing off of Maureen's lap, her ears perking up when she heard Joanne enter the house. "Mama!" She smiled running to the front door, "Mama…Mommy is acting all weird…"

Joanne raised a brow, setting her briefcase on the ground, "Weird? What do you mean?"

"Follow me, please." Haley said, taking Joanne's hand, pulling her into the living room.

Maureen and Collins jumped, "Jo, you're home early!"

Joanne sighed shaking her head, "Mo it's five thirty."

"Shit…" Maureen sighed, watching Collins get up.

"Time for me to go." Collins grinned, kissing the top of her head, and then kissing, Leah, Haley and Joanne on the cheek, and running out the door.

Maureen sighed, staying seated.

"Girls go play downstairs." Joanne said, shooing them away.

Once the girls were out of the room Joanne bent down to take a good look at Maureen, nodding, "You're high!" she said in an angry voice.

"I am not." Maureen denied.

"Maureen…" Joanne said letting out a sighed, shaking her head, "You're high. You're supposed to watch our kids, but instead you get high!?"

"Don't yell." Maureen whined, covering her ears.

"How can I not yell when you're high?" Joanne asked, "Irresponsible." She said shaking her head as she retreated into the kitchen.

"But Joanne…" Maureen whined.

"Irresponsible!" Joanne yelled cutting her off.

Maureen scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "Whatever…" She mumbled, stuffing her mouth with chips.

Later that night, Maureen crawled into bed, kissing Joanne's shoulder.

"Baby I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"I thought I told you to sleep on the couch…" Joanne mumbled.

"You did, but…" Maureen began sighing, "Baby…I love you." She said, kissing up her neck.

"Maureen…" Joanne moaned, rolling on her back, caving into Maureen's touches.

"I know I'm irresponsible sometimes, but, that's me…" Maureen explained, sliding a hand up the front of Joanne's shirt, "Let me make it up to you?"

Joanne sighed under her touches, nodding; "Okay…" she said connecting their lips, missing their fun in the bed, since it was limited now with the two kids around.

"Mama!" Leah called out banging on the door, "Mama, phone!"

"Tell them to call back!" Maureen yelled, "Go to bed!"

"Maureen." Joanne smirked, covering her mouth. "Who is it?"

"Mark." Leah replied, "It's important."

Maureen sighed, pulling away from Joanne, "Get the damn phone."

Joanne nodded, reaching over and picking up the phone, talking for a few minutes, before hanging up and smiling. "Maureen we have to go!"

"Where?" Maureen sighed, "I want to stay here."

"Cora's having the baby!" Joanne exclaimed.

Maureen smiled, quickly climbing out of bed, "Let's go!"

An hour later, the whole family, plus boho's were gathered at the hospital.

"I can't believe Mark is going to be a father." Roger laughed.

"Me either." Mimi smiled.

Soon enough Mark popped his head out of the hospital room, smiling. "I have a baby boy." He smiled.

Everyone quietly awed.

"Can we see?" Angel asked.

Mark nodded, "Two at a time." He said, welcoming Roger and Mimi in first. The couple stayed in for a few long minutes, Angel and Collins heading in next, followed by Maureen and Joanne.

"What's his name?" Joanne asked Cora, reaching over to carefully pick up the baby.

"Ryan Roger Cohen." Cora softly replied, (The middle name is overdone right? lol)

"How precious." Joanne smiled, cooing over the baby for a good few minutes, before looking up at Maureen, "Want to hold him?"

Maureen looked over Joanne's shoulder, nodding. "Yeah." She said nervously. Even though she did have two kids, she never had a baby, so she was a little unsure. "Let me sit down first…" She said taking a seat, and then let Joanne hand her the baby. Maureen couldn't help but smile. She was always unsure about babies, but holding one in her arms seemed to change something. "Hello…" she smiled, and looked up, "Oh my God he said my name."

Joanne quietly laughed, "I bet Maureen."

Maureen lightly giggled, looking back down at the baby. "He's so cute." She gushed, "Mark well done. Cora, nice job." She smiled, not looking up.

After a few long minutes, Maureen finally looked up at Joanne, "Joanne…?" She whispered waiting for her to make eye contact.

"Yeah?" Joanne quietly asked.

Maureen smiled, her eyes bright with love, "I want a baby."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Now...you might be thinking. Wow...that's all it took for Maureen to change her mind? WTF...**

**Well I used to never want anything to do with babies/Kids...all that stuff...until I became an Aunt. Now I want like 20 kids! LOL...okay...well not that much, but I want kids now... lol. 3 at the most. So I just used that idea on Maureen... **

**Anyways...only a few more chapters left...**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

When the family had arrived home after being at the hospital most of the night, and both girls were tucked away in bed, Joanne pulled Maureen into their bedroom and shut the door.

She turned to her wife, almost ready to burst with excitement, "Maureen, you're not BSing me right?"

Maureen smirked shaking her head, "No, Jo. I actually want another child. I don't know what changed all of a sudden…but holding Ryan…I don't know…" She smiled, looking up at Joanne, "Just look how fast the girls grew up! Leah is going to be in high school soon, and Haley…well… she's just too smart for her own good. I want another…please, Jo?"

Joanne grinned, wrapping her arms around Maureen's waist, "I've wanted a third child pretty much the day after we adopted Haley, are you really begging me?" she teased.

Maureen smirked, wrapping her arms around Joanne's neck, kissing her softly on the lips, "I guess I am."

Joanne lightly laughed, "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Me either." Maureen smiled.

They shared a small kiss for a few moments, before Joanne pulled away to get ready for bed.

"So have you put any thought into this?" Joanne asked, "Like, you want a girl or a boy?"

"Girl, definitely a girl." Maureen nodded,

"Three girls?" Joanne asked turning to face her with a smile, "Sure that's a good idea?"

"Positive." Maureen nodded, "And we should adopted at the same place we adopted Leah and Haley. This way it's like they came from the same place."

Joanne smiled, walking over to kiss Maureen's cheek, "That's so sweet, Maur."

"I know." Maureen smiled twirling around and heading for her dresser.

"How old?" Joanne asked,

"A baby." Maureen replied.

"So around two years old?" Joanne asked, sitting in front of the computer to check her email.

Maureen shook her head, "No a _baby_."

"So one years old?" Joanne asked, "That's pretty much a baby." She replied, her eyes glued to the computer screen.

Maureen smirked, walking over, her fingers slipping under Joanne's chin, pulling her face upwards so they made eye contact, "Pookie you're not listening. I want a baby fresh from the vagina." She smiled.

Joanne lightly laughed, "Nice way to put it, honeybear." She replied pulling Maureen down onto her lap, "Alright then, a baby I will give you."

A few weeks later, after talking to Haley and Leah about adopting a new baby sister, Joanne called down to the adoption agency, and all they had to do was wait. It took a long time, but almost a year later, they finally got the call, and the family of four, soon to be five, drove down to the agency.

"Finally I'm going to be a big sister!" Haley said from the backseat of the car, "I'll get to pick on someone now."

"You'll be nice." Joanne said in a warning tone, but kept it playful.

"As nice as Leah is to me." Haley smirked, turning her head to look out the window, excited to finally be older than someone.

When they arrived at the agency, the family headed inside, sat in the waiting area for a few minutes, until they were called to the nursery, where three cribs were set up.

One red headed lady quietly greeted the family, leading them into the room.

"They're sleeping." She replied, "We have three, a 9month old, and two six months. They're the youngest we have. You can all go have a look."

Joanne nodded, all four heading inside. Haley and Leah went to peek in one crib, Joanne at another, and Maureen at the other. They spent probably an hour, holding and cooing over all three babies; Joanne even had the privilege of feeding one of them. But when it came down too it, they were all too cute to choose just one.

Maureen pouted looking up at Joanne. Joanne smirked, shaking her head, "Honey, no, we're only getting one." She grabbed her chin and kissed her cheek, "What happened to you? First you only want two kids, now you want five?"

Maureen shrugged, "It's so hard to choose." She sighed, wrapping her arms around Joanne's waist.

"I know." Joanne smirked, "But whatever one you pick, we'll love no matter what."

Maureen pulled away, smirking, "I pick?"

Joanne nodded, smiling, "I've wanted a third child since forever, which ever one we go home with today will make me and our family complete and I'll be happy. So it doesn't matter which one we take home, so I'm going to leave that up to you."

Maureen bit her lip, smiling. "You spoil me."

"I know." Joanne smirked, "Now go pick." She said, playfully patting her bum, and giving her a tiny shove back over to the cribs.

Maureen spent some more time with the three babies, peering into their cribs, playing with them, (as much as a baby plays) until she finally decided, feeling confident in her choice.

"This one." Maureen smiled, reaching in and gently picking the baby up, "She's the most playful out of the three. You can tell she's strong, and most importantly," She smiled, pausing, looking up at Joanne, "She looks like you."

Joanne's heart melted, walking over and kissing Maureen's cheek, wrapping an arm around Maureen's waist as she cooed over the baby. "She's beautiful."

"Her name's Tessa." The red headed quietly replied, standing against the doorframe.

Maureen and Joanne looked up, both wearing matching smiles.

"Tessa Jefferson – Johnson." Joanne replied.

"My baby sister." Haley happily replied, hugging Joanne's thigh.

"_Our_ baby sister." Leah corrected, standing next to Maureen.

Joanne looked over at Maureen, smiling, "I think our family is finally complete."

Maureen smiled, nodding, "I feel it." She said kissing her cheek, before looking back down, "Welcome to the family." She whispered, kissing Tessa's forehead.

Three weeks later, Maureen, Haley, and Leah stood in the baby's room, huddled around the change table. Haley quickly jumped off the stool she was standing on, plugging her nose.

"Oh gross!" Haley replied, quickly heading for the exit, "I _never _want kids! Ever!"

"I second that." Leah replied, following right behind Haley.

"Hey!" Maureen said, "Get back here. I need your help!"

"You're on your own!" Leah shouted.

"Pookie!" Maureen whined.

Joanne quickly ran into the room, "What is it!?"

"I can't change this diaper!" She complained, plugging her nose, one hand on the baby so she didn't fall.

"Come on Maureen, it's not fair I always have to do it." Joanne said, walking over to them, she looked down, and couldn't help but smile at the innocence of Tessa, who didn't seem to know what was going on, and was giggling up at the two of them.

"But it's so gross!" Maureen whined, shivering even more when she felt something wet spray at her. She turned around, realizing it was pee. "Gross!" she yelled making sure Joanne had her, before running out of the room.

Joanne burst out laughing, reaching down and picking Tessa up, "Leaving your mark, are you?" She said; baby talking Tessa, before putting her back down, and changing her into a clean diaper, "That a girl." She smiled, putting her into some clean clothes. Once that was done, she picked her up and walked out of the room. "Maureen?"

"What?" Maureen pouted, grumpy, but changed and cleaned.

"Can you feed her?" Joanne asked.

"Not after she peed on me." Maureen replied.

"Aw, honey. You can't get mad at her, she's just a baby." Joanne replied.

Maureen looked from Joanne to Tessa who was reaching out for Maureen to grab her.

"Look she even wants you." Joanne replied.

"Fine." Maureen said, reaching out for Tessa, who right away cuddled into Maureen, causing the diva to smile, "You hungry?" she cooed, and walked away downstairs to get her some food, clearly not upset anymore.

Joanne watched, shaking her head with a knowing smile, "Maureen is going to spoil that girl…"


	21. Chapter 21

_Two years later..._

Chapter 21

It was a Thursday night; everyone in the family was asleep, until there was a huge bang on the door.

Joanne jolted awake, her eyes popping open, the knocking getting loud.

"Shut up!" Maureen yelled with out even rolling over.

"Maureen, I think someone is at the door." Joanne whispered, shaking Maureen awake.

Maureen sighed, popping an eye open, glancing at the clock, "It's three in the morning it's probably a prank."

More banging, causing Leah to run in the room, jumping on the bed, "Mama!" she said hiding her face on Joanne's neck, "Who's here?"

Joanne wrapped her arms around her, cringing when Tessa woke up and began crying.

"Someone get the door!" Haley yelled from her room.

Maureen angrily pulled the covers off of her, climbing off of the bed, "I'll fucking get it!" She yelled, throwing her pillow across the room, "Who comes banging on the door so early in the fucking morning!" she screamed storming down the stairs, "This better be fucking important!" She shouted, yanking the door open.

"Is Leah home?"

Maureen let out a sigh, running a hand through her hair, "Brooke…it's three in the morning, what are you doing here?"

Brooke trembled, her hands shaking, "I need Leah…" She replied, her voice quivering.

Maureen studied the fifteen year-old, sensing something was wrong. She moved aside letting her in. "Leah." She called, and the blonde was quickly downstairs, getting tackled into a hug.

"What's going on?" Joanne asked, coming down a few minutes later, trying to calm Tessa down.

"My mom." Brooke muffled against Leah's shoulder, "She was doing so good, but she…she…" Brooke burst into a fit of sobs, unable to get it out.

Joanne and Maureen shared a worried look. Joanne passed the two-year-old off to Maureen, while Joanne went to sooth Brooke.

"What happened sweetie?" Joanne asked.

"She's gone." Brooke whimpered,

"Oh, honey." Joanne cooed, pulling Brooke into a hug, Leah going numb, not knowing what to say. She went and leaned against Maureen, while Joanne calmed Brooke down. "Does your dad know where you are?"

Brooke shrugged, "He's at the hospital. I don't know why… they declared her at 2:01am…" She said blankly, still clutching onto Joanne.

Joanne rubbed her back, leading her to the living room, "Maureen, try and get a hold of her dad."

Maureen simply nodded, and took Tessa with her upstairs. Haley and Tessa slept with Maureen in the master bedroom that night, while Joanne lay with Brooke and Leah in Leah's room, everyone too shocked to sleep.

The next week went by slow, Joanne helped Mr. Andrews with funeral stuff, and Leah tried her hardest to consol her best friend. Eventually weeks turned into months, Brooke wasn't up to going out as much as she used too, and inevitably Leah met a guy, Kyle, and the two started hanging out and then began dating.

Leah and Brooke still hung out, but Brooke sort of changed after her mother had passed away, taking more chances, sneaking off to parties, and eventually Leah followed back into her best friend's foot steps, the only thing keeping them from being as close as they were before, was Kyle. (but everyone knows what happens a few years later. (wink, wink)

"Leah this isn't like you!" Joanne yelled, pointing a finger in her daughter's face, "Ever since you've been dating that boy…" She said, shaking her head, little did she know Brooke was the one who influenced her to sneak out to the party.

"Sorry Mama." Leah quietly replied.

"Go to your room!" Joanne yelled, "Brush your teeth. I can smell alcohol on your breath!"

"Yes Mama." Leah said, bursting into tears as she ran up to her room, shoving pass Maureen.

"Hey!" Maureen whined, coming face to face with an angry Joanne.

"She's sixteen!" Joanne yelled, "She shouldn't be drinking or going off to parties!"

Maureen shrugged, "She's just being a teenager."

"Don't you side with her!" Joanne said, now pointing a finger in Maureen's face.

"Okay, calm down." Maureen said grabbing Joanne's finger and pulling her close.

"I don't like that Kyle guy." Joanne said, relaxing a little under Maureen's touch.

"Me either, Pookie." Maureen replied, "But there is nothing we can do about it. You know what I did when my parents told me I couldn't go out and have boyfriends?"

Joanne crossed her arms, still upset, "What?"

"I did it anyway." Maureen replied, "Them telling me _not_ to do something, only made me _want_ to do it that much more, so calm down, alright?"

Joanne shook her head, clenching her jaw. "Teenagers…" She muttered.

"I know." Maureen smiled, "They're interesting, aren't they?"

"I'm glad you find this funny, Maureen, I really do." Joanne sarcastically replied.

"Shhh, have a beer, calm your nerves." Maureen instructed handing Joanne a cold one.

Joanne grabbed the beer, taking a long drink. When she put the drink down, her eyes nearly bugged out of her eyes for the second time that night.

"Tessa!"

Maureen snapped her head down the hallway, where Haley was having a massive laughing fit. Her eyes followed where Haley was pointing, and finally figured out why, which caused her to burst out laughing as well.

"Tessa, what did you do?" Joanne asked, biting back a smile.

"She cut herself." Haley replied, "So she went to the bathroom to try and find a Band-Aid…"

"And she found pads!" Maureen laughed. "Oh my God."

Joanne laughed, pulling Tessa close, "Babe, come here." She smiled, pulling the pad off of her forehead.

Maureen smiled, "Joanne you have to admit, even with all the tough times, the good times make it all worth it."

Joanne looked up smiling, "I agree."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Next chapter is the last. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

_two years later... _

Chapter 22

"Mama!" Tessa whined, hugging Joanne's leg, "Tell Mommy to wake up nooooowwwww… she said she'd pull me in the wagon all the way to the park."

Joanne sighed, "Honey, it's eight in the morning on a Saturday. Mommy won't be up for probably another two hours…"

"How much time is that?" Tessa pouted.

"Four cartoons." Haley answered from the kitchen table, with out looking up from the book she was reading.

Tessa sighed, letting go of Joanne, and stomping all the way to the living room.

Joanne smiled, satisfied when Tessa decided to go play else where. She sat at the kitchen table, across from Haley, "So, are you excited for high school on Monday?"

Haley set her book aside, nodding, "Yes…and no."

"Don't be nervous, babe." Joanne smirked, "You'll like it. You have more freedom at high school. Plus Leah will be there."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Yeah Leah, the best big sister a girl could ask for."

Joanne smirked, shaking her head, "You girls. You both love each other and you know it."

Haley simply shook her head, bringing the book back up so she could read it.

Joanne smiled, looking up when Leah entered the kitchen, "Morning."

Leah mumbled something, heading for the fridge pulling out an orange and a yogurt.

"I could make you some eggs?" Joanne suggested, "Haley, Tessa and I just had some."

"Yeah, I'm going to eat eggs, gain weight, and not fight in my clothes." Leah snobbishly replied, peeling her orange at the sink, "Smart, Mama." She sarcastically replied.

"Wow Leah, you're such a morning person." Haley replied,

Leah glared at Haley, and simply went back to peeling her orange.

Joanne shook her head, keeping quiet. She was used to Leah's bitchy moods, especially after dealing with Maureen's for twenty years. Some days it just took Leah a little bit in the morning for her grumpy state to pass by, and during that time, everyone stayed clear…expect Haley who always loved a good fight with her older sister.

A few moments later, Tessa came back into the kitchen, still pouting. "Is Mommy up yet?"

"No sweetie, three more shows." Joanne replied,

Leah looked over, throwing her stuff in the garbage, finally awake, and passed her grumpy stage. "Hey Tessa, I have an idea." She smirked, walking over, nudging Haley, "You in, Hales?"

Joanne eyed her three daughters, quirking an eyebrow, "What are you guys planning?"

Haley smiled, looking up at Joanne, "Wake up call."

Leah nodded along, her eyes shifting to Joanne.

Joanne bit her lip, pausing a few minutes, until she sprang up with a smile, "Let's do it."

Leah picked up Tessa, and all four girls ran upstairs, bursting into the master bedroom, all diving onto the bed, jumping up and down.

"Mommy time to get up!" Tessa giggled, jumping onto her stomach.

"Oh shit!" Maureen winced, gently rolling Tessa off, clutching her stomach.

Joanne laughed, climbing off of the bed, going to Maureen's side, "Are you okay, Honeybear?"

Maureen nodded, taking a moment to get the air back into her lungs, "I hate this game." She whined, "Pookie, you allowed this?"

Joanne shrugged, "Tessa was pouting for you."

"Blame Leah though." Haley smirked,

"I blame all of you." Maureen said, "You all jumped on the bed…" She replied, sitting up, acting angry.

"Relax, it was just a joke." Leah replied.

Maureen looked at her, wiping her eyes clear, "I'll show you a joke." She said, a sudden smile springing to her lips, and then all of a sudden she tackled Haley and Leah to the bed, tickling the both of them.

"Mommy's up!" Tessa giggled, jumping on Maureen's back.

"I'm up, I'm up." Maureen laughed, getting knocked down by Joanne, "Hey, Pookie!" She laughed.

The family of five, all burst out laughing, finally collapsing on to the bed moments later, trying to catch their breath.

"I like that game." Joanne smirked, "It's fun."

Maureen nodded, smiling. "I hate getting up so early though…"

"I say we go back to bed…" Leah replied, resting her head on Joanne's shoulder.

"I second that." Haley replied, lying in the middle of everyone.

"Someone already is asleep…" Maureen laughed, wrapping her arms around Tessa, who was sprawled out on top of Maureen, using her chest as a pillow.

"Okay then, sleep in Saturday it is." Joanne smiled, pulling the covers up around them.

Everyone snuggled close, all falling asleep besides Maureen and Joanne, who shared a small smile.

"This is going to be the start to a beautiful weekend." Maureen playfully said, blowing Joanne a kiss.

Joanne smirked, lightly laughing, nodding, watching as Maureen closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep. Joanne smiled bigger, turning to look up at the ceiling.

"A beautiful weekend with my beautiful family." Joanne whispered with a giant grin on her face and soon after, she fell asleep too.

**THE END**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry the end kind of sucked...I was having a hard time with it. **

**Anyways, big thanks to everyone for R&Ring. :)**


End file.
